One Shot Ideas
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: These are possible stories to come in the future if you want to see them happen.
1. Red Vs Blue

**1\. Transformers: Prime xover Red Vs Blue.**

In the arctic the Autobots are dealing with the Decepticons trying to stop them from melting the Antarctic trying to get to some energon deposit that was sitting underneath the ice but what they didn't know was that two teens had stowed away with one trying to get pictures of the battle while the other was trying to stop them from doing anything stupid.

"Primus Miko! Your going to get yourself killed one of these days!" A tall raven haired teen said as he caught up to the girl that was hiding behind a ice rock.

"And how many times must I tell you Jack? You can leave my safety to Bulkhead!" Miko shot back as she got another picture.

But what the two failed to realise was that as the ice was being melted by a heat ray it had started to make the ice crack with it spreading in many directions but it had stopped. That was until what looked to be two 4x4 off road jeeps had transformed but carried on with the momentum carrying them till they both hit each other with a mace and a hammer and when the two impacted against each other it had created a huge shock wave cracking the ice even further with the first cracks made by the heat ray had gotten bigger and had shot towards Jacks and Mikos position like a rocket.

"Miko! Look out!" Jack said before grabbing the girls coat collar had shoved her behind Jack as he swapped places with her with a green and dark blue with pink highlights hearing Jacks voice and seeing Miko diving towards the edge of the ravine like crack just barely grabbing a hold of Jack.

"Jack! Come on, bro your not going to leave us just yet!" Miko exclaimed but what she failed to realise was that the crack was starting to make the ledge she was on breaking slowly and the dark blue robot had transformed into a motorcycle rushing straight towards the two and when the motorbike had transformed again it had leaned over the edge getting ready to grab Jack.

"Come on, partner! You'll be fine." It said with a feminine voice.

"Sorry Arcee but not today." Jack said as he saw the crack around Miko getting worse.

"Don't talk like that Jack your going to be fine." Arcee argued but when she looked into Jacks eyes she only saw sadness and love in them and notice Jacks mouth move as if saying words but no sound came from them and he only said three words before letting go of Mikos hand letting the dark abyss of the icy ravine sallow him whole with Arcee looking down it with a look of pure horror and shock at what Jack had done before grabbing Miko when she heard the sound of the ice cracking even more.

"Jack!" Arcee screamed with what looked to be a green bot, a yellow and black striped bot and a red, blue and sliver bot that was the tallest out of the four robots, had arrived to see the dark icy ravine and only one human.

"Arcee, Miko was Jack?" The big robot questioned but his answer was the two pointing down into the ravine.

"No...Jackson..." it's deep manly baritone voice said with the other two becoming shocked at this.

"Bumblebee could you please take Arcee back, Bulkhead can you take Miko back and inform Rachet to contact Agent Fowler." the red bot had said as he continued to look into the ravine with despair.

"Sure thing Optimus." Bulkhead replied as he took Miko from Arcee who didn't even move only stared into the ravine with the memory of Jack mouthing three words before being swallowed by the darkness. In the icy ravine Jack was sliding all around as he slid down a icy slope and when it came to a end he was launched into the air before smashing through ice that was above a blue liquid of some sorts and when Jack was completely submerged in it his body was on fire, his eyes was feeling like they was being stabbed by a million tiny needles, his lungs have the feeling they was being stabbed and burned his mind slowly broke down but in the darkness Jack heard a voice.

"Poor child, left by a sire but you remained strong with the help of yourself or your carrier and you carry a will, determination and strength of a prime." The voice boomed inside his mind but as his body was being melted away from the blue liquid Jacks soul and mind had been transported through the ground, then the Earths atmosphere past millions of stars before a planet of metal was in his path but the speed he travelled at had started to slow down as he went through the metal surface straight towards the planets core.

"You will make a excellent prime if you was one of my creations. Do you wish to become one of mine creations human?" The voice boomed as it came from the planets core speaking to Jack.

"Primus? Is it you?" Jack asked since he recalled the Autobots saying that name a lot.

"I see my creations like to say my name a lot. Yes it is I, Primus creator to the Cybertronian race." Primus voice boomed again.

"What would happen if I accept your proposal Primus?" Was Jacks next question.

"I would change your body but you will still have the size of a human and your T-cog will be a special one." Primus was explaining but Jack had another question.

"What is a T-cog?"

"Hahaha... A T-cog is a bio-mechanism that allows my creations the ability to transform." Primus said with a chuckle at Jack curiosity.

"And what would my T-cog be able to do?"

"Your T-cog will allow you to alter-" Primus was saying but realised time was short."I'm sorry but you need to make your decision now as time is of the essence." Primus told Jack.

"Alright, I accept your proposal but on the condition that I can have what you Cybertronians call a spark-bond with Arcee." Jack countered with Primus realizing what Jack was after.

"Very well Jackson and I'll make sure Arcee will stay alive." Primus stated and before Jack knew what was happening his soul and mind was turned into what looked to be a blue ball of electricity and metal around the place had came together forming a metal human looking body with the chassis being open waiting for Jacks spark to enter the new body and when it did the optics had flashed gold before turning off.

"Rest my child for you are not needed now." Primus said and with that Jacks new body was transported back into the pool of energon but before Jack went to sleep his new T-cog had scanned what looked be a dragons skeleton and with that Jack fell into sleep with the blue liquid being absorbed into him as his body was being encased in ice.

 **542 Years Later.**

After a battle was raged on Earth in the arctic a team of marines had discovered something buried in the ice after exploring a possible base of a potential enemy as the base they are at was sitting in the water and they was sent out on patrol, but what it was looked to be human.

"Sir! I found something in the ice!" A marine reported with his officer coming over to have a look at what he found.

"What did'ya find?" He asked.

"It looks to be a human. Sir." The marine replied.

"Command we got something buried in the ice here but we don't know what it is but it has a human look to it and as I can see it's encased in some sort of metal. What are your orders?" The officer radioed to the base they was stationed at.

"Set up a perimeter and we'll send a crew over to dig it out." The radio crackled.

"Alright boys you heard them I want a perimeter set up on the double!" The officer shouted and with the squad he was commanding had started to set up a perimeter securing the encased object and they waited for two hours before a team of five had came in the cave system they was in.

"Where is this object we're suppose to be digging out?" The lead of the five man crew asked and the officer showed where the object could be found.

"Alright we'll have this out in moments." The lead said and with that the crew got to work on getting the object out of the ice which had taken them a hour but instead of it being the object alone it was in a ice rectangle because the crew had in mind to not try and damage whatever was inside the ice, and with that the two squads had gotten the object back to the surface where they had put it on what looked to be a VTOL ship of some kind, once both teams were secured and the package it took off towards the base they was stationed at which looked to be a oil rig.

"Alright command wants this all nicely wrapped up for them so I want it in a container marked with a symbol for 'unknown object'." the crew leader ordered to the other squad, so once the ship had landed and opened it's rear door both teams had pushed the object out of it and straight into a container marked with a symbol saying "Unknown object." But all of suddenly the oil rigs alarms blared to life signalling there was an intruder making both teams take up arms with what looked to be a entirely different assault rifles and shotguns but they failed to realize someone had sneaked up on them and killed each one with precision knife strikes that killed each one instantly.

"Too easy." A female voice said that came through the helmet that was coloured either aqua blue or turquoise was heard but instead of moving on she had looked at the container with the symbol.

"Command, do you copy. I got a container here marked with 'Unknown object.' how do you want me to proceed?" She said into a comm unit.

"Get both Dakotas to that location and we'll send pickup for you there." A voice came back through and with that the female had turned invisible. On what looked to be a landing platform two people wearing the same type of armour as the female but with pink and green colouring.

"Command! We got the data file but we need extraction now!" The pink armoured person said as she was back to back with the purple armoured person

"Where is that goddamn pickup!" She said frustratingly as more and more marines converged on their position along the catwalks with all three having a tri-barrelled turret with two marines mounting one while the last one was mounted by a marine that was wearing a black and red coloured armour and clothing.

"Attention, assholes! You are surrounded surrender now and hand over the data file, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" The red marine shouted through a megaphone but failed to realize that a disguised person was walking right behind him.

"Alright brother how many do you think you can take?" The pink armoured person asked as she took a look at all three catwalks.

"About fifty or more what about you South?" He replied as he assessed their situation.

"One last time Surrender now!" The red marine said and that was the moment for the other armoured person to striker as she decloacked her disguise as she punched the red marine away from the turret which she had hijacked and started to shoot out the support beams to the other two catwalks before kicking the turret in the barrel as it continued to fire affectively killing a lot of the marines as he fought the red marine while dodging the bullets of the turret.

"Son of a bitch?!" the purple person exclaimed as she noticed who it was that was saving them."What's going on?" South questioned after her brother had stopped her from getting hit by any projectile.

"It's her." He simply said making South realize who it is.

"What?! What's she doing here?!" South questioned before the aqua clad women had jumped off the catwalk with the turret still firing and landed after doing a backflip.

"Alright my turn." She said as the brother and sister got ready to fight and with that the aqua armoured women had sprinted off at fast speeds and instantly roundhouse kicking a marine in the head snapping his neck due to the force and speed of the kick, punched another in the back before elbowing a different marine in the spine before dodging bullets and punching two in the face, after that she had kicked one into the air and kicked them in the spine knocking another marine down before dodging a shotgun round and kicking that marine in the side sending him flying into a marine as she did a roll while grabbing a hold of a downed marine and launched that marine into another one sending both screaming off the edge before continuing on her rampage of CQC as a marine was crawling along the floor trying to find a rifle.

"Oh! A rifle! I'm saved!" With that he stood up and started firing hoping to hit one of the three.

"Uh, hey man, uh hate to bother you but, I think that's my rifle your holding." A marine said as a grenade went off.

"The hell you talking about? Just grab any rifle, like look at that there's seriously a pile of rifles right there."

"But thats the one I fall asleep with every night." They continued to argue before South had kicked the one with a rifle and sending him into the marine that stood behind him, before proceeding to help her brother who was using a shotgun and his feet. On the catwalk the red marine had gotten back up as the turret had stopped shooting and spinning, he mounted it and aimed it straight at South with her brother noticing where he pointed the turret at."South! Look out!" He said before pushing her out of the way taking the bullets that was meant for her."North! No!" South said with shock before dodging the turrets fire that had mowed down a friendly, with the aqua armoured person getting out a grappling gun which she shot at the turret before yanking it downwards where it proceeded to shoot out the middle support beam bring down the whole catwalk killing the red marine.

"I got you North." South said as she was leading her brother to the railing.

"Not that way we got a extra package that the director wants." The aqua armoured female said and with that the three went off towards where the container was with marines following behind them.

"The director wants this? Where the hell did it even come from?" South questioned but the sound of gunfire made her move herself and her brother behind the container.

"Command we are at the new evac point and a pickup ASAP." The aqua female commed and with that a VTOL ship had picked them up and with the container hooking on to the rear.

"Welcome abroad the express to hell." The pilot said as she greeted the three passengers with the aqua one sitting in the co-pilots seat as South strapped North in.

"Your late." The aqua armoured person stated to the pilot.

"Ah, well you can take it out on my tip." The pilot joked as they took off from the oil rig before it had detonated, inside the container a gold circuit line was spreading through out it before it had went outside the container and touched the ship, inside the cockpit the female agent was receiving a transmission.

"This Eagle-479er responding, go for secure." The female agent said.

"Secure. Hello, agent Carolina." A voice said but the a second voice was heard.

"Where...am...I?" The second voice said making both Carolina and the AI voice concerned.

"F.I.L.S.S. I thought you said this line is secured?!" Carolina asked as she tried to make sure the line was secured.

"The line is secured Carolina. But I'm able to detect that the transmission is coming from you." F.I.L.S.S. Said.

"Where...am...I?" The voice repeated making Carolina think quickly.

"Your on Earth." She said making the voice hm in thought.

"Home...where...am...I...going...now?" The voice asked but Carolina couldn't answer that.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." She replied.

"Secrets, always with the secrets...Ah, I know where I'm heading now...to a frigate class ship named 'Mother Of Intervention' what a weird name for a ship." The voice said making Caroline shocked that the voice knew where they was heading and what the ships name and class is.

"F.I.L.S.S. The other transmission knows where we're going and knows what the Mother Of Intervention is." Carolina said.

"Carolina we got boogies inbound!" The pilot stated as two interceptors ships could be seen.

"I hate it when people try to kill me...Pilot do you mind if I take over?" The voice asked making Carolina and the Pilot shocked about this.

"I'm not even sure you are even capable of flying this." The pilot said but she was surprised when the ship had pulled back going behind one of the interceptors before launching a single missile at it and instantly destroyed it.

"Uh, Carolina what exactly did I pick up?" The pilot asked as her hands were off the controls but the ship stayed flying at fast speeds.

"I'm not sure myself. F.I.L.S.S could you possibly shed some light on what we got?" Carolina asked.

"Negative. For some reason something is blocking my access to the ship." The AI replied.

"I will not allow anyone to stop me from dying." A angered voice said before the ship had went even faster catching up to the other Interceptor before firing a full barrage of missiles with each one impacting on it causing the Interceptor to explode into nothing, causing the pilot to become shocked at this.

"You want to take the controls back now...and F.I.L.S.S. Stop trying to purge from the ships systems." The voice warned before it cut out.

"F.I.L.S.S. Could you tell me what might have happened if you did purge him from the pelicans systems?" Carolina questioned.

"The ship would have a ninety percent to explode or a ten percent to cause the ship to have a systems failure and cause you to crash in the water." F.I.L.S.S. Answered making the pilot angry.

"South get up here!" Carolina shouted into the back with South walking into the cockpits doorway.

"What is it Carolina?" She asked with irritation.

"hows North doing?"

"He needs medical attention now I would like to know is why the hell the engines colour change and the fact it was going a lot faster than it should have?" South questioned making the pilot turn to look at her and Carolina looking at her as well.

"Hey South?" The pilot said getting her attention.

"What?" and with that the pilot closed the door on South.

"Thanks." The pilot said as South was pissed.

"She is very annoying...but her brother is quite the opposite to her." The other voice from the transmission said as F.I.L.S.S. Had already cut the connection off but the voice came from the computers.

"Hey, I thought you said I could take the controls back?" The pilot questioned.

"Well you still are I just want to talk to someone since it's been...wait what year is it?" The voice asked making Carolina and the pilot confused.

"It's 2552. I thought AI's are suppose to know that?" Carolina questioned.

"AI...I'm no AI...but how can it be 2552 already...I must have been asleep for 542 years then..." The voice said shocking the two with how old this object is.

"Wait your from the year 2010, correct?" the pilot questioned.

"Yes on my final day my body was dissolved in a liquid but I cannot tell you any more since it's government secret." The voice said.

"A government secret?" Carolina said to herself making her think but the voice had heard her.

"Don't even bother about thinking off going inside my head or trying to get the information out of me." The voice making Carolina stop thinking.

"What can you tell us then?" She questioned.

"Not much really since anything before my death other than saying I love you to someone I can't remember much." The voice said as the Mother Of Intervention came into view.

"We'll carry this talk later." Carolina said.

"Mother Of Intervention we are inbound." The pilot said.

"Welcome home agents. A medical team awaits you in hanger bay 4." F.I.L.S.S. Said as the pelican landed in hanger bay 4.

"Alright South help the crew get whatever is inside the container out. North your off duty till you get better." Carolina said as she left the cockpit and went out the back leaving the hanger to give her report to the director as a medical team had got North on a floating gurney before taking him to the Med-bay, while a team had gotten the container off the pelican with South helping them open the door to it but when they did gold circuit lines had spread from the inside of the container to the ships walls going every where making the team and South pull out their weapons and the only sound that could be heard from inside the container was metal walking on metal.

"I order you to step out of the container and put your hands where we can see them!" South ordered as the thudding of metal on metal carried on as a heavy metal boot had stepped into the light with the other doing the same as the gold circuit lines had draw back before only stopping at the feet.

"Well that's a nice way of saying hello to a someone who's pissed." A voice said as the boots carried on with the metal being revealing himself as his helmet was a red tinted visor that started at the top of the head and stopped at the chin with a skull with two dragon horns coming out of the head as two red lights are placed right where the eye sockets of the skull is with the height of the being about seven foot tall and the armour it was wearing looked to be heavy styled with it being extra plated to withstand more attacks, with what looked to be two deployable plasma knives on the wrists and the back a rail could be seen that went to the shoulder.

"Yeah and why should you be pissed off?" South questioned as the team all aimed their weapons at the armoured person.

"Because I was trapped in ice for over 500 years and was nearly blown out of the sky." He said as he sprinted over to a tank at a much faster speed and easily picked the tank up before throwing it in the direction of South.

"OH, SHIT!" She shouted before rolling to dodge the flying tank as it had knocked some of the crew before hitting a wall and the two had went to fight it out but a white armoured brute appeared and black and yellow striped armoured persons had came to help South.

"What the did you do South?!" The black armoured person exclaimed when he saw the hulking titan.

"I didn't do anything Washington!" South said back before firing off rounds at the titan but the bullets either ricocheted off the armour or hit what looked to be a shield.

"Bullets don't do anything to him?!" South exclaimed but the white armoured person and Washington carried on firing at him anyway as the back panels on the titan opened up with a shoulder mounted tri-barrelled cannon had moved from the back going straight up to the shoulder and started to spin.

"Carolina we got a problem in hanger bay 4." Washington commed as he hid behind a crate with South and the white armoured person because of the tri-barrelled cannon that was shooting at them.

"Why can a simple job give you guys so much work that would need my help as well?" Carolina commed back.

"Because the job went from easy to fucking nightmare that's trying to kill us?!" South commed her but to make sure.

"F.I.L.S.S. Can you show me hanger bay 4?" Carolina asked.

"With pleasure." F.I.L.S.S. Replied and with that a holo projection from the view of a camera in hanger bay 4 was shown with a heavily armoured titan a tri-barrelled shoulder mounted cannon firing at what appeared to be South, Washington and the white armoured person.

"Did you try firing back at it?" Carolina questioned.

"Of cause we bloody did try shooting back at him but the bullets either bounce off or they hit a shield!" South replied.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." Carolina said before running back to the hanger and when Carolina got there she could see the other three agents using three crates as cover as the juggernaut being continued to pin them down with his shoulder mounted cannon.

"Washington, South cover me!" Carolina ordered before charging straight at the juggernaut who stopped his firing to look at Carolina.

"Agent Carolina...first on the board...this could be interesting..." The juggernaut said to himself and when Carolina was about to hit him with Washington and South stop firing in case they hit Carolina, the juggernaut had dodge the hit and another, another, another with Carolina getting annoyed that her opponent was able to dodge her attacks that was until he shot his hand forward grabbing a hold of her throat and lifting her off the ground.

"Carolina...Carolina..." He repeated before dropping the agent and looking at her with his helmet tilted to the side, with Carolina looking at him in confusion because he could've snapped her neck easily.

"Why did you let me go?" She asked with the being shrugging as the other three agents looked at him with their weapons aiming at him.

"Someone has to show me around till I can get back to my friends." He said as he offered his hand to the agent.

"Friends?" She questioned while batting the hand away and getting herself up off the floor.

"My government secret friends. What happens now?" He questioned with the other three agents coming over.

"Well first the director would like to meet you and second where did you get that armour from?" Washington asked but the being had only looked him in confusion.

"Armour? This isn't armour this is my body." He corrected the agent.

"As if. Because by the looks of it this is extra plated for more protection and you have shields that stop bullets from hitting you." South argued with the being making his armour shift and move into his body revealing his true self as the helmet shifted away to show his face.

"Like I said it's not armour. It's just my body." He said as his hair was a raven black and his eyes held a stormy look to them but carried a golden tint to them as his clothes was just a simple long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve shirt on top of that and jeans with a pair of black combat boots.

"Wait you like look a sixteen year old?!" Washington said when he saw the real person who was controlling the suit.

"Well actually I'm 558 years old." He corrected.

"Damn...we was getting our ass kicked by a sixteen year old..." Washington said to himself making Carolina chuckle on the inside.

"Alright why don't you put that armour back on and we'll go meet the director." Carolina said and with that the armour came back on and the group left heading towards where the director was, but when they got there.

"I'm sorry but the director is busy at the moment." The AI voice said.

"When will he be free?" Washington asked.

"In a couple of days." The voice replied.

"Alright your going to have to wait a few days till he's not busy and F.I.L.S.S. Is there any spare rooms we can use?" Carolina asked the AI.

"No we currently do not have any." The AI replied.

"Fuck this I'm heading back to the container." the juggernaut said before leaving them and heading back to hanger bay 4, finding the container he was brought in and moved it off to the side before going in it and sitting against the wall of it in the dark with gold circuit lines expanding all along the walls of the container.

"Energon...I need energon." The juggernaut said to himself and with that the gold circuit lines had spread out of the container and was spreading around the whole hanger with some attaching themselves to the vehicals and computers with information going through them and into his head.

"Energon...energon...energon..." He kept repeating as he went through the ships entire database to try and find it and in the command deck the Director was looking out the observation window before F.I.L.S.S. Interrupted him.

"Sir, someone is going through the ships database." The AI reported.

"Get them out of the system then." The Director simply said.

"I'm sorry Director but when I try to get rid of them they simply advance even further." The AI said with the Director becoming angry.

"Can you track where it's originated from?" He questioned.

"It's coming from the whole ship sir." The AI reported making the director confused about this.

"F.I.L.S.S. Reboot the ships systems." The Director ordered.

"If you did that then something bad would happen." A new voice said.

"Identify yourself immediately!" The Director ordered.

"My name is Jack and don't worry about anything else I'm simply looking for something that my kind needs." Jack said.

"What do you mean my kind?" The Director questioned.

"A race who are more advance than human and covenant combined." Jack simply said.

"And does this race want a war with humans?" The Director asked.

"Even if they did humans would only stand a twenty percent of surviving and the covenant would have a a 25% of surviving." Jack stated.

"Alright and what is this substance you are searching for?"

"A blue crystal that is toxic to humans and covenant." Jack answered as an image of the blue crystal appeared on a screen next to the director.

"My kind uses this crystal as fuel like how humans need water and food to help them." Jack simply said.

"Alright we'll find you some of this and may I know where you are on my ship?" The Director asked.

"I am the ship and not the ship, you'll see me soon enough" And with that Jacks voice had cut off leaving the director confused at what he said.

"Director is everything alright" F.I.L.S.S. Asked with the Director just staring at the image of the blue crystal.

"Yes everything is alright...F.I.L.S.S. Run a search for any crystals like that one on the screen and set up a meeting with Agents Carolina, South Dakota and North Dakota when he is fully healed." The Director ordered.

"As you wish." The AI responded.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one shot ideas I have be turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	2. Jack the Skeleton Lord

**1\. Jack the skeleton king.**

In a place where towers of bones rise from the ground, rivers of larva ran and the sky being blood red with a being running while holding something bundle in it's arms. Across the red dirt ground with the sound of bones clacking against each other as one ran from what looked to be a horde of monsters and the one running had only one destination in mind: a portal that would take anything to where the humans thrive and in the arms of the being a small cry was heard alerting the being to it.

"Hush now Jackson...come on son now is not the time...Hush my prince we are nearly there..." The being said as on the head was what looked to be a crown of bone spikes and a red flames being on top of each spike and in the black eye sockets was two red flame like pupils and on the back of the being was what looked to be skeleton like wings.

"Hush my son...Your going to need your strength on the surface." it said with a wise tone and also carried a obey me type of feel to it and the the thing in it's arms had stopped it's crying of blue like tears as it's stormy flame like pupils looked at the being face.

"That's it Jackson focus on me my son...Your going to be a great king one day but your going to have to survive on your own...Jackson reaper, last of the reaper family and future king...May hell and heaven give you good luck." The being said as he neared the portal with some monsters standing in his way.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!" The being shouted as spikes of bones shot out of the ground impaling the monsters in many spots killing them instantly and as if Satan was on his tail he weaved through the dead corpses the portal was just a few feet away.

"Freedom at last my son." The being said but another monster appeared stopping the being from going any further.

"Hand over the child Grim!" The monster demanded with Grim holding the child even closer to his chest.

"Listen closely so stay with the crows and stick to the shadows they are your allies and do not use a Ouija board." Grim whispered to his son.

"If you want him your going to have to go through me!" Grim shouted at the beast who had charged him and using his powers Grim went over the beast before throwing his son through the portal and when Grim saw he was through he created pillars of spikes that shot through the portals pillars causing it to collapse so no one could use it ever again.

"NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The beast demanded.

"I stopped you demons from using my son to do your deadly deeds, we reapers are the balancers of death and life, if one was to be used to just kill will bring unbalance and would cause catastrophic disasters to happen in both hell and heaven!" Grim shout back before the two clashed for a final battle.

On the surface world a murder of crows could be seen flocking out towards the desert of a small town called Jasper with it's residents looking to the sky when they heard the caws of the crows as they flew out towards the desert as a portal in the desert had opened near a sand dune with one thing coming out of it before it had snapped shut with the small bundle of black smooth silk cloth and a small white skull could only be seen with it's stormy flame like pupils.

"Daddy?" It said with in the sky above it a murder of crows are circling above the small being with some landing near the small being.

"Hail the prince of the skeletons!" The crows cawed with only Jack being able to hear him, A few seconds later the sound of multiple engines were heard scaring the crows off while the small being could only cry due to the loud noises.

"Optimus do you hear that sound?" A ruff voice said with Jackson wondering who it was.

"Rachet do you know where the strange energy signal went?" A baritone voice that demanded to be obey and have their attention but Jack couldn't hear another response until the sound of whiring, clicks and beeps could be heard making Jack look around till he found the source of the sound and when he found it he was staring into the face of a robot.

"What did you say you found Bee?" The ruff voice said and with the sound of a few stomps was heard before."Uh Optimus you might want to have a look at this." The ruff voice said and when Jack looked at the source of it a big green robot was what he saw, a few seconds later a more heavier stomps could be heard before Jack saw a very tall red, blue and sliver robot staring at him as he stared back.

"Rachet we're bringing something back to base that we could use your help with." The baritone voice said making Jack think of his dad.

"Dad?" Jack said making the three were shocked to hear the small thing speak and to call Optimus dad.

"Uh Optimus why did it call you sire?" The green robot asked.

"It might be because of the fact you might sound close to it's sire so it thinks your it's sire." A voice said through the robots comms.

"Dad...where am I?" Jack asked as he continued to stare at Optimus who was contemplating on what to do.

"Rachet we are on our way back." Optimus said as he used one of his big hands to pick the small bundle up as the crows cawed.

"Follow the prince." The crows said to each other as the three robots had transformed into vehicles before driving off towards a mesa with the murder of crows following behind them.

"Dad...where are you?" Jack asked when he looked around the drivers cab of the truck.

"I'm right here." Optimus voice said as it came through the radio making Jack stare at it but when the team of three vehicles was heading straight towards a mountain side the crows had flown up towards the top and sitting along the top of the mesa as the a part of it opened up for the three vehicles to enter and when they did it closed up as the three came into a big open room with a red and white robot standing by a computer.

"Well what is it you want me to take a look at?" A grumpy voice said as he looked at the three vehicles before they transformed and Optimus was holding the black silk cloth with Jack still inside it.

"Here Rachet what do you make of him?" Optimus asked as Rachet came over to look at the small thing in Optimus' hand.

"I'm not sure Optimus but it looks like a skeleton." Rachet stated as he took Jack over to his workspace as he run a scan over him.

"It seems that he has no living force thats keeping him alive but he is sentient like we are." Rachet stated as the other three came over.

"So he is alive but is also not alive?" The big green robot asked.

"Correct Bulkhead. Now do you have a name young one?" Rachet questioned the small skeleton.

"I'm prince Jackson Reaper." Jack simply said as his flame pupils looked between each one of the four robots.

"A prince. could you explain that?" Rachet questioned.

"A prince is a...son of a...royal family." Jack said as he thought about what words to use before his flame like pupils had started to dim down as he yawned.

"I think it's time young Jackson got some recharge as should we." Optimus voice rang out with Bee and Bulkhead agreeing.

"Sleep...sounds...nice..."Jacks voice drowned out as he dozed off with Optimus picking him up and walking off down a hallway leaving a shocked Bee, Bulkhead and Rachet behind him, Jack had moved himself and the smooth silk cloth closer to Optimus chassis as he found the beat of his spark to make him fall asleep quicker.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one shot ideas I have be turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	3. Jack EA-54 unit

**3\. Jack EA-54 unit or Transformers Prime Xover Overwatch.**

 **In case any is wondering I don't know how to do a German accent so I'll type it like normal.**

"Jack" A grumpy voice called out from behind a raven haired teen who was sitting on the couch in a abandon missile silo.

"Yeah!" Jack answered to that voice.

"I'm putting the ground-bridge into a reboot sequence. So stay well clear of it if anything weird happens to it." The grumpy voice stated.

"Got it, Rachet. Stay away from bridge." Jack simplified before going back to what he was doing which just so happened to be drawing since he had nothing else to do.

"Jack, I'm heading out on patrol, Optimus' orders so you need to make your own way home." A female voice said to Jack as he turned his head around to look at a beautiful blue female Cybertronian.

"I will and maybe later when you get back I'll give you a wash." Jack said to the female Cybertronian.

"You know how rev a ladies engine, don't you Jack." She joked with him.

"I aim to please Arcee." Jack simply said before his pencil broke making him grunt in frustration while Arcee transformed leaving the missile silo.

"Damn it, why does bad things always happen to me." Jack said in his frustration while digging through his bag to find another pencil and when he did and got it out the bag the pencil slipped out of his hold and went down the stairs, rolling towards the ground-bridge portal.

"Yeah, kick me while I'm down." Jack said as he went down the stairs heading straight to his pencil when the ground-bridge had came to life with a loud whiring that made Jack look up at it.

"Oh, scrap..." Jack cursed and tried to get away from the bridge but it had a very strong pull making it impossible for Jack to get away but instead of the ground-bridge being the usual green it was fluctuating between different colours before he went flying through it and the bridge shut off with smoke risen up from the rings.

"Jack...Wait where'd you go?" Rachet asked as he didn't see Jack anywhere while the bridge was shut off.

In a forest that was near a old castle like city where some of the buildings were destroyed and many robot bodies were littered about while some military humans walking through the streets to make sure there were no more of the robots around when a sound off to the side caught their attention.

"We may have a struggler here, may need a crusader to help." One of the soldiers reported into a radio as they approached where the sound came from before one giant crab like foot shot out of a wall near them making them back up to avoid getting hit.

"Watch your fire!" One solider said when another crab like foot came out of the wall with the main body coming out after that revealing what looked to be two missile pods and 150mm cannon and two 360 rotating turrets that had two tri-barrel rotating guns.

"Where is Reinhardt?!" A different soldier exclaimed when he saw the four legged walker right in front of him.

"I don't know, fall back for now!" The first solider ordered and the team of soldiers retreated to safer distance while the four legged walker remained where it is.

'What the...why can't I move my arms?' Jack thought as when he looked around he saw data running past on side of his view the other side had what looked to be some sort of sonar like map which showed the position the solider's ran to.

"What's the problem?" A heavy German accent voice asked the team of soldiers.

"We found a active four legged artillery classed bastion unit but it didn't seemed to have chased after us." One soldier reported.

"Hmm... alright stay behind my shield and get the rocket launchers prepared." The German ordered with three of the soldiers getting what looked to be a rocket launcher off their backs.

"We're ready when you are, Reinhardt." The soldiers said.

'I need to find a way home. When I do I'm going to spend a whole month at home instead of the Autobot base.' Jack thought as he turned to look around only to have no clue on what direction he should head in.

'Great...I'm stuck somewhere I don't even know. Think Jack what'll-' Jack was in the middle of thinking before a rocket had fit his front right leg making him stumble a bit and looked up to see a blue rectangle like shield with the same soldiers behind it but what confused Jack was what the person was wearing that was holding the shield up.

'What the? Why is he wearing a knights armour?' Jack questioned to himself before data on what he was wearing showed on the left of his view.

'Crusader armour: equipped with a rocket powered thruster that propels the user forward. Two handed hammer that has small jet engines attached on the back to increase speed when activated making a fire projectile going in the direction the user choses and finally a holo projected shield that is able to absorb any damage that hits it, affectively protecting the user and anyone behind it.' Jack read to himself when another rocket hit him again.

'Damn these rockets are annoying, if I had a shield like tha-' Jack was thinking before he was covered in a dome shield that stopped the next rocket that had attempted to hit him and when the smoke cleared the soldiers and Reinhardt were shocked to see that it was stopped by the shield that it had.

"They never had shields?!" One soldier exclaimed with pure shock.

"That's because they didn't have one. This must be a experimental one." Reinhardt said to the soldiers while Jack observed what they would do next.

'Let's see what you'll do now.' Jack thought as he didn't move an inch, watching and waiting for what the crusader and the soldiers were going to do.

"Why doesn't it attack?" A solider questioned when it just sat there.

"I'm not sure...but if it won't attack first, then I'll make the first move." Reinhardt said before dropping the shield to charge straight at Jack.

'So he's going to charge at me, he won't be able to turn fast enough. Bingo!' Jack thought and right as when Reinhardt was about to go through the shield when all of a sudden it had deactivated and jumped in the air thanks to some rocket assisted boosters, Jack landed on the side of a building and cling to it at an angle.

"What the?!" Reinhardt exclaimed when he stopped and turned to see it watching him but was attached to the side of a building.

"I hate experimental stuff." A solider stated when the team saw it jumped into the air.

'I like to see you hit me now.' Jack thought to himself while Reinhardt just stared at him in surprise and shock.

"Ah, curse these omnics to Hölle." Reinhardt cursed before getting an idea."Come in Overwatch command, I could use some assistance with an experimental Omnic artillery unit." Reinhardt commed but what he didn't know was that Jack was able to hack into his radio.

"Copy that Reinhardt, I'm coming in to assist with agent Reyes and McCree joining me." A commanding like voice stated through the radio.

"You hear that Omnic!" Reinhardt shouted over to Jack.

'Pfft as if three soldiers can take me on.' Jack thought since he was able to stop soldiers from hurting him with rockets and got out of melee hitting reach of the crusader and on the sonar like radar Jack had with two blips showing on it making Jack turn to look in the air for what was heading in his direction.

"Ah, so you did hear. Good." Reinhardt said to himself when two dropships had neared the ground next too Reinhardt but both of them had different symbols on them.

'The symbol on the left dropship says it belongs to a organization called Overwatch, the other one is a special ops team called Blackwatch. This could be interesting.' Jack thought and when the side doors opened on the two dropships a white skinned man with blond hair and had a visor like thing going over his right eye had stepped out of the dropship that had the Overwatch symbol, while the two that came out of the other one was a African American man and western looking man who wore a cowboy hat with a cigar in his mouth.

"Alright Reinhardt where is this experimental Omnic you were talking about?" The African American man asked with Reinhardt pointing towards Jack who was still attached to the side of a building.

"What the? Since when did they climb?" The western looking man asked as he stared at Jack.

"That's differently new. Hey Morrison wanna wager to see who can take it down the fastest?" The African American asked as he looked at Morrison.

"Really, Reyes you wanna wager on who can take it down the fastest?" Morrison countered.

'Jeez these two I thought they were supposed to be commanders or something like that.' Jack thought before he started to walk down the building and walk away from them.

"Hey, boss' it's walking away." The western looking American said with the two turning to see it walking away.

"Why didn't you say something sooner Jesse." Reyes asked.

"I dunno but maybe if you two didn't bicker then you would notice it yourself." Jesse countered with the two locking eyes in anger before breaking into laughter.

"You still got balls kid." Reyes complimented.

"If you two are done. we got an Omnic to get." Morrison said before firing three rockets from the bottom of his rifle straight towards Jack but he just deployed the shield again but carried on walking away.

"It has a shield too? Since when?" Jesse questioned.

"Is there anything else we must know what this Omnic is capable off, Reinhardt?" Morrison asked as he looked at Reinhardt who was thinking.

"Only that it is able to jump to safety. Not much really." Reinhardt told them.

"Well, let's hurry up and get that Omnic already." Jesse said before running off in the direction Jack went with Reyes behind him and Morrison behind and Reinhardt following suite.

'Let's see where can I find possible place to hide and come up with a plan.' Jack was thinking before something hit his shield making him turn around to see the four people from before chasing after him.'They are persistent, I'll give them that.' Jack thought as he carried on walking away.

"Hey! Why don't you comeback here and fight!" Reyes challenged Jack but the reason why Jack didn't fight back was the fact he would kill them and he doesn't kill without a reason.

'What is with that guy, I mean I did nothing wrong and I'm only trying to find a way back home.' Jack thought to himself before stopping.

"You gone and done it now Reyes." Morrison said when the Omnic had stopped walking away.

"About time it had grown a pair, instead of running away." Reyes said while Jack was about had enough.

'You know what, let's send them a message.' Jack said before a small drone had came off him heading towards the four with Reinhardt putting up his shield as the drone floated in front of them.

"What is it doing?" Jesse questioned before a holographic image appeared of a human being.

"Greetings." The holographic projection said.

"Hello." Morrison replied back to the hologram.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop attacking me." Jack said to them making Reyes scoff.

"Now why would we do that, Omnic?" Reyes asked with Jack not knowing what Omnic meant.

"First, I have a name. Second, what is a Omnic?" Jack questioned making the four look at each other in surprise that a Omnic didn't know what a Omnic is.

"To put it simply...that." Jesse said as he pointed to a deactivated Bastion unit.

"Oh, so that's a Omnic...no matter, I'm looking for somewhere to stay and figure a way to get back home." Jack said.

"Home? What do you mean 'home'?" Reinhardt questioned with Jack having time to actually study his surroundings.

"This is not where I'm from. My home doesn't have this advance technology for a very good example; we don't have rocket powered knight armour that has a portable shield or these...Omnics." Jack told them which had confused them to an extent.

"So you must be a...dimensional traveler if you don't have this kind of technology advancement. That is one hella of a problem we got." Morrison said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, and if we were to help. How the hell are we going to get him back to base?" Reyes asked, with McCree looking like he lost interest already.

"I don't see why you don't just use the same two dropships we came in to winch him back?" McCree said as he got another cigar out, lighting it in his mouth.

"That...could work, nice job kid." Reyes said as Morrison agreed with him.

"Alright, with that settled-" Jack was saying before he got a ping on his radar but instead of red it was green indicating a friendly which intrigued Jack and he pulled up a map and the blip was in a forest off to his right.

"What is it?" Morrison asked since Jack never finished his sentence.

"Something had activated in the forest." Jack told them.

"Maybe another bastion classed unit had awoken?" Morrison questioned.

"Well it's none of my concern at the moment. The only thing I want is to get back home." Jack stated.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one shot ideas I have be turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	4. Ghost of the desert

**4\. The ghost of the desert.**

 **I got the idea of this based on what if Jack's dad was a military personal and he was taught and disciplined by him as well, training him to become a soldier and a responsible man when he his gone.**

'It has been four years since Dad was gone it still plagues me that he left me and mom but he would always tell me "Soldiers don't cry." and "No sacrifice, no victory." Which I'm still trying to understand what it means but I guess I would never know since I never known sacrifice or victories well except that time.' Jack thought as he rubbed his arm hearing the sound of gears turning and then a child and a mother steered well clear of me.

'Can't say I blame them since I have blood on my hands.' Jack thought as he remembered that time when he allowed someone to get the better of him and killed the only person he was entrusted to protect and when the government came for him, he was already gone they checked his home but found drawers opened with hidden compartments opened and objects missing and clothes thrown about, they even saw a safe was opened and empty but noticed that a car was still in the driveway so they thought Jack couldn't have gotten far but how wrong they were since he was already out in the desert wearing an old army cap and carrying two duffle bags full of various items but he was able to carry them with ease.

"Heh, I wonder what dad thought about that?" Jack asked himself before entering a store to gather some things.

"Mourning ghost." Jack heard from the chasheir since nobody really knew him they had chose to call him ghost and they always saw him wearing combat boots with desert like trench coat and a desert like hat that seemed to cover his face from the light.

"Mourning." Jack replied as grabbed some essentials before throwing the chasheir the amount of money for what he grabbed.

"See ya." Jack said as he departed from the store and walking down the street he noticed a kid wearing a orange sweeter was being bullied by a orange haired asshole since Jack figured him as a coward who picked on people who are smaller and inferior to him which irritated Jack beyond anything.

"Come on. You too much of a chicken to stand up forself?" Jack heard the bully ask and that got on his nerves even more and started to march right over.

"Come on at least make this interesting?" The bully whined with disappointment.

"That's enough asshole." Jack said as he made his presence known.

"Move along geezer this doesn't concern you." The bully said but his friends turned around to see who interrupted them and seeing it was the ghost they swallowed with regret and Jack could feel the fear radiating of off them.

"It seems you should learn some manners and watch who your talking to spoiled brat." Jack said and that got the bullies attention and as soon as he turned around he tried to throw a punch at Jack who dodge it effortlessly.

"Come on that's the best you can do? No wonder why you pick on the weaklings, cause your weak." Jack taunted and that made the bully try even harder to land a hit on him while his friends ran away.

"Wow it seems even your pals know more common sense than you do, that's a first." Jack stated with a chuckle and saw that the bully turned to see that indeed his two 'pals' ran away leaving him alone with Jack.

"Now this is what's going to happen, your going to ran along now and hope to god that I don't see your face or your pals near this kid again and if I do." Jack said and his free hand to move his trench coat out of the way to reveal a custom made Deagle that had engravings on it and a quote. "No sacrifice, No victory." and the bully saw it with a gulp."Well I think you get the picture." And he leaned even closer so that the bully could see his eyes that is like a untamed storm causing a rampage over land and sea."Bang." Jack said and saw the bully ran screaming while also leaving a trail on the ground a liquid and Jack could guess what that is.

"He fucking pissed himself." Jack said with humor at that before he noticed the person that was being bullied was pretty beaten up and his stuff was all over the place and Jack did what he thought was right with him and what he thought was right for his dad so he started to pick up the kids stuff and place back in his backpack even the laptop that was still intact and put the bag on before picking up the kid and slung him over his shoulder before walking towards the desert.

"It seems today is full of surprises." Jack humoredly said to himself as it took him about a hour or so to make to his improvised home that was inside a cave where a crystal formation was on the ceiling where the light reached it, it had become a makeshift light source, Jack placed what he brought down on a table made of wood and then place the kid on his bed which was just a wooden frame that he craved out himself and once he was done with that he went looking for medical kit he got back to the kid and started to treat his injuries with practice as if he done this before.

"I guess that training was good for something mom." Jack said as he waited patiently for the kid to wake which took about a day and Jack gathered they must've have knocked him out cold and when he was starting to come through Jack grabbed what looked to be a metal cup and filled it with water.

"Rise and shine kid." Jack said and the kid open his eyes and saw that they were brown and he could tell that in the kids eyes he could see confusion.

"Drink, it'll help." Jack said and presented him the metal cup which the kid drank its contents without even questioning and once he was finished he passed the cup back to Jack.

"Thank you." The kid said as he felt his body still in pain but only a little.

"No problem, I mean I did save you from that bully and the state I saw you in I knew I just couldn't leave ya on the street looking half dead." Jack said and pointed to the bruises and cuts that littered the ids body and the cut on his lip.

"Wow.. uh, well then you have my thanks. But could you tell me where we are?" The kid asked.

"If you tell me your name." Jack countered to which the kid looked sheepishly now.

"Its R-raf." Raf said.

"Well Raf your in my home that is in the desert." Jack said and he saw Raf was looking quite shocked at that."What you didn't think I could carry my shopping, your stuff and you all the way to my home that is about 5 miles distance from Jasper?" Jack asked and Raf was even more shocked.

"You carried me for 5 miles from Jasper?!" Raf questioned and all he got was a nod and a."Damn right I did."

"Woah... How long have I've been out?" Raf asked.

"Let's... I say about a day and a half now since the sun is at its peak." Jack stated.

"I gotta get home, my mom could be so worried about me." Raf said with worry as he went to get up but felt a cold thing press down on him and when he looked he saw it was Jack's hand- no robotic hand.

"Your not moving an inch off that bed as your bones need time." Jack said since he counted a few broken ribs and now that Raf thought about he did feel some of his ribs are broken.

"And besides I already told her that I found battered and bruised and took you home to help you." Jack said as he chucked Raf's phone at him who caught it."Let me tell you she is one crazy lady." Jack said as went to go grab what looked like a rifle off the wall and placed it on the table and started to take it apart and then went to go grab some cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing?" Raf asked as he watched Jack grab some stuff.

"Maintenance." Jack simply said as he started to clean every part of the rifle but what Raf saw was that it has no scope but looks like a sniper rifle and wonder why it has no scope.

"Why does it not have a scope." Jack heard Raf ask.

"I don't need one since I can shoot a round from this rifle up to 250 yards on a moving target." Jack stated with as he finished cleaning the weapon and started to put it back together.

"Wait you can shoot that far on a moving target? Can you shoot while both you and the target is moving?" Raf asked which got Jack thinking.

"Never tried but I would welcome the challenge with open arms." Jack stated as he put the rifle back."Tomorrow I'm going to take you back since I'm in need of spare parts for this piece of scrap metal." Jack said and as for emphasis he knocked on his metal arm."Try to get some rest Raf you're gonna need it ." Jack said and he left his home to watch the sky and vastness of the desert as the winds blew his trench coat in one direction then another as if trying to challenge him.

 **About a day later.**

"Hey Raf get up." Jack said not wasting any time as Raf was groaning now."Don't make me get a bucket of water and dump it on you." Jack threatened and it worked like a charm now that Raf was up Jack had started to walk outside but took a turn into a different tunnel and out of curiosity Raf followed since he was already fully clothed He found Jack getting in a military jeep that had a cabin and a flatbed on the back and Raf could tell it was a bit rusty and aged but what Raf heard had shocked him since the engine sound like it was brand new.

"What are you gawking at? Hurry and get in already." Jack said and Raf did just that and Jack drove straight forward with Raf becoming shocked but found out that the "wall" was a fake one and the two were out in the desert driving straight towards Jasper, as they were bouncing over the dunes but Jack wasn't concerned as if this was an everyday thing while Raf had to hold on for dear life but it had only taken them half an hour to make back to Jasper.

"Huh thought it would take longer to get here." Jack said with a bit of disappointment while Raf just felt like throwing up."Also don't you dare throw up." Jack warned Raf who had decided to lean his head out the window and let the contents of his stomach empty.

"Jesus kid you alright?" Jack asked and all he got was a nod."If you say so, anyway where's your home?" Jack asked and Raf instructed Jack which roads to take before coming across his house and just to make sure Jack asked Raf but he was already out the jeep and heading straight towards the door and so Jack followed him.

"Uh, I would like to thank you again for taking care of me." Raf sheepishly said but Jack dismissed it.

"There's no need little man besides its been awhile since I had company." Jack said.

"Is that you Rafeal?" Raf and Jack heard come from the door and Raf was instantly in hug already while Jack just stood there watching.

"Si mama." Raf said as he returned the hug.

"I'm glad now why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." Rafs mom said and with that Raf was gone just leaving Jack and rafs mom.

"Listen I know who you are ghost and I don't know why you helped Raf but thank you." Jack heard and fished in his pockets for something before getting out what looked to be a small card that had a phone number on it.

"Well here you know who I am but I'm willing to help your son and if you need my help just give me call." Jack said handing the card over before walking back to the jeep.

"Thank you." Was all Jack heard before he closed the door on the jeep once he got in and drove off heading to many different shops trying to find the correct parts which was a bit difficult since some places didn't even had any of the parts he wanted which ended up with drive back towards home.

"My fucking luck aye." Jack said and the radio crackled as if speaking to Jack in morse code.

"I know, I know but-" Jack was saying before what looked to be three purple cars chasing a sleek blue motorcycle and then something Jack didn't think would happen is the jeep chasing after them and the radio crackled again.

"Alright fine, now we know if there's more like you but do we have to save them?" Jack asked and the radio crackled sharply.

"Alright! You win we'll help." Jack said and what Raf had failed to notice earlier today was the rifle missing when he woke and that same rifle was in the jeep behind the seats."Why did I had a feeling I was going to need this?" Jack asked himself before loading a cartridge into it.

"Wait till were on the highway." Jack ordered and as he said they made it onto a highway with the blue motorcycle right in front of the three purple cars.

"Pop the hatch!" Jack ordered and above the middle of the cabin a hatch opened and Jack popped out of it with the rifle in hand and took aim at one of the three cars.

"See you in hell." Jack said before firing which sounded like a loud thunder and the lead purple car had exploded into a ball of blue flame as the other two cars avoided the wreckage and if Jack looked closely he would have noticed the bikes mirrors move as if the bike was watching what happened.

"Strike one and here comes two." Jack was saying before a yellow and black striped camero drove past him and knocked the new leading purple car out of his way trying to stop them from going any further.

"I guess someone forgot to mention who unleashed the hounds of hell." Jack said as the radio crackled as if it was laughing.

but this time Jack put the rifle back in the carbing and then grabbed his deagle and aim it right at the leading purple car that was stuck behind the camero and shot one bullet as it struck the cars front right wheel causing it to spin out of control and do a barrel roll as the Jeep that Jack was standing on avoided it and still pursuing the other purple car but then Jack noticed the bike had took a ramp, flying off the highway and down into a drainage ditch then the purple car had hit the camero making swerve out of it way before it also took the ramp but Jack didn't move from his spot as the jeep he was standing on had took the ramp as well flying straight down into the drainage ditch where he saw a female robot fighting a purple one.

"Damn I lost?" Jack whined since he made a bet with someone then the radio crackled as if it was mocking Jack.

"Ghost?" Jack heard to his left and when he looked he saw Raf sitting there and a toy car at his feet.

"Raf what are you doing here?!" Ad at that moment Jack was incredulos at the fact Raf was sitting there when he should be at his home.

"I managed to get a break from the family and was planning to race my toy car in the quiet but after hearing that thunderous clap I don't think so." Raf said but then looked further down the drainage ditch and saw the two robots but then notice a third one that was about to jump off the highway.

"Ghost!" Raf exclaimed an pointed to the third robot and Jack saw what Raf was pointing at, taking aim another thunderous clap was heard making the other robots stop fighting to see a identical robot drop to the floor with a thud and saw a hole in its chest that was looked like it had exploded from the inside but the other identical robot had taken this opportunity to strike his opponent and when it did the female robot had been sent backwards a few meters getting the attention of Jack and the jeeps as its radio was crackling like mad and Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"Uh oh he's pissed now." Jack said and decided to jump off the roof of the cabin and land right next to Raf.

"What do you mean Ghost?" Raf asked but got his answer in the sound of two engines one was coming from the jeep while the other had came from a green heavily armoured humvee that came jumping off the highway and the two went straight towards the drone with the green humvee behind it and the jeep heading at it from the front, at the same time the two transformed making the drone become a pancake between the two.

"Bloody Decepticreeps never learn." The jeep said as it had a cigar in its mouth while the green humvee did a double take.

"Wait! Hound?!" The green humvee asked and Hound looked at him before realisation dawned on him.

"Wait a bloody minute is that you Bulky the rookie?" Hound asked and for his answer Bulk had groaned from being called a nickname he hoped would be forgotten as the two didn't notice Jack and the female robot getting closer to them.

"Who's the boyfriend?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well Ghost this is the rookie I told you about." Hound said with chuckle.

"Arcee this is Hound a veteran Wrecker." Bulk said then the yellow and black striped camero had shown up asking the same question.

"Geez kid you got it bad didn't ya?" Hound asked since he could tell something was wrong with the yellow robot and for his answer he nodded while Hound picked up Jack who took a seat o n his shoulder before Hound opened his chest compartment and pulled out the same rifle Jack used.

"Ya' forgot it." Hound said handing the rifle over to Jack.

"thanks hope it's not damaged too much." Jack said as he inspected the rifle over for any damage.

"Hold that rifle was able to kill a con?" Asked Arcee as she was skeptical at it being able to do that.

"Huh, oh yeah it is since I made some modifications to it and added a bit of energon to enhance the bullets capability." Jack said then Arcee spotted what Raf did earlier.

"Why does it have no scope?" Arcee asked then the other two looked at the rifle seeing it did indeed have no scope on it.

"He doesn't need it since he can shoot a snake in the desert as it's moving." Hound stated and it is true since Jack had saw a snake slithering in the desert and decided to try his luck.

"What was the range?" Arcee asked now intrigued at this.

"I would say about maybe 100 yards maybe more." Jack said while he scratched his chin in thought while they were impressed by this as Hound was beeming with pride at that.

"Little man would have been nice to have in the war back on Cybertron, I mean having someone like him to cover your back would have been helpful." Hound stated and like that, that was how Jacks day went then found out he was needed to go to the Autobot base with Raf who Bee had taken with him and after getting Hound to tell Jack his name, the two had went back onto the road following right behind Arcee and had Bulkhead behind them but Jack didn't care as he was cleaning his rifle as the sun was going down.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one shot ideas I have be turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	5. The Necrons have risen

**5\. Lord of the Undead machines.**

"Curse those space marines. Curse those Imperial guardsmen." A mechanic being growled to himself as he ripped his spear out of the ground and gave one look over the battlefield with bodies from different races, Space Marines, Orkz, Tau, Imperial Guardsmen, Eldar and Chaos Space Marines.

"Those cursed Space Marines brought them all here, I had felt a strong energy pulse coming from here and those bloody Blood Ravens had picked up on that signal too." The Mechanic being said to himself right before an energy pulse had shot out from the ground and nearly managed to knock to him over but thanks to his staff he planted it into the ground to stop himself from being blown away from the energy surge. "It's still here! Now I must prepare for the Time Warp." The being said and this time he shoved the tip of the staff into the ground and this time a green energy pulse had rippled through the ground with green lighting striking the ground. "RISE MY NECRONS BUILDERS!" He bellowed out into the orange sky and from the ground came a rumble as black scarabs broke through the surface, without any words being spoken the scarabs had started to construct many different buildings mostly being a cylindrical tower with green runes written on different rotating rings with green lightning coming out of the top. "I no longer wish to fight in this war, I may be the Necro Lord but I too wish to not live a life filled with war." The Necron Lord spoke as he watched the Scarabs building a circular structure in the centre of the strange cylindrical buildings and when it was finished the green lightning is now striking the circular building giving it life right as another energy pulse had shot out from the planet, with all this the Necron Lord had shot the centre of the circular building creating a green swirling vortex. "May this place Rust in peace." The Necron Lord spat as he jumped into the vortex and a few of the scarabs had followed him through.

"Optimus! There's a surge in energy but none of the sorts I've seen." A medic looking bot called out with a red, Blue and silver mech came over to get a look at what the medic bot was looking at.

"This requires further investigation Ratchet. Arcee, Bee you're coming with me, Ratchet open the ground-bridge." Optimus ordered with a navy blue femme standing next to him and a yellow and black striped bot on his other side but when Ratchet had opened the ground-bridge instead of them going in something came out.

"Curse that profound machine." Everyone heard and when they looked at the closed ground-bridge they noticed a small being holding a staff that had a green upside down tear gem fitted into the tip and at the bottom of the staff was a green vial that had green lightning housed inside it, to the sides of the vial are two sharp blades that touch the ground before the green vial. "This is not right. I... feel... weak..." The Necron Lord said but he hadn't taken notice of the giant metal beings in the room as he was on his hands and knees with barely any strength in his body.

"Hold it right there!" Arcee ordered as they pointed their weapons at the strange mechanic being who got up on to its knees to look at them.

"...Here I thought... I could get... away from war..." Necron Lord said with hi coughing a few times as his body was now getting used to the strange environment, the nanomachines that are housed in his body had a hand in this as they helped reconfigure some of his body, he noticed his staff had rolled away from him, he made a motion to get the staff back but Bee was quick and snagged the staff from the ground and handed it to Optimus. "You insolent fool... I'll... ask you once... Give me my staff back." The Necron Lord demanded and when they didn't show any signs of movement.

"And who are you to demand anything from us?" A green bot asked and the Necron Lord looked at him.

"Someone who is able to rule a world if I wanted to, someone who is able to control armies, someone who you shouldn't mess with." He said and right out of Optimus grip the staff came flying out with green arcs of lightning shooting out of the Necron lords hand to the staff. "I did ask nicely." He pointed out as he twirled the staff around before slamming the bottom of it into the ground, blinding the bots from the green lightning and when they looked back the mechanic being was gone from sight. "There are more things to worry about than little ol' me." Everyone heard as if the wind carried his words.

"Optimus I have some news about that strange being." Ratchet said getting all of their attention. "It seems that he is not alive nor dead like somewhere in between the two but not only that he is almost like us in every sense but..." Ratchet was stating but when looking over the diagram of the Necrons Lord's body and found something unbelievable.

"Are you going to tell us or what Ratchet?" Arcee asked a bit impatiently.

"Right, my apologies. As I was saying he is very similar and if one could get a look on his inside could very much mistake him as a human-sized Cybertronian but without a T-cog, It's remarkable that something like him exists." Ratchet said in amazement and the others are shocked.

"Those fools they had no idea what they were messing with." The Necron lord grumbled as he is standing on top of a mesa that overlooked Jasper his black tattered cape flowing in the wind, his green dots of eyes calculating his next movement since he wasn't a Necron lord for nothing, he knows when to fight and when not to fight. "Where the hell are those scarabs?" He asked out loud and right behind one scarab had dug out of the ground and when it did the Necron lord turned to look at it as if the two are having a conversation. "Good and set up defences everywhere I don't want anyone finding our home like last time." He instructed and the scarab went back underground where it and many others followed the Necron lords command and deep below ground in a cavern of rock, jewels and minerals even a blue crystal of some sorts is there but all the scarabs avoided them as they had a task to do and that is setting up defences at any point of entry, anywhere as they don't anyone to find the home they have built as at the centre of the cavern is a Pyramid made of some sort of black stone and has gold etchings lining along the walls of it, at the top are four pillars each have a dull green crystal floating above them, walking around the pyramid are many mechanic beings and each held a gun that has a vial of green lightning dancing around in them and some even carried bigger versions of the weapon, standing guard at the ramps that lead to the top of the pyramid are different mechanic beings as these ones wielded a staff weapon instead and their heads also looked different as they had gold going from where their nose would be if they had one to the top of their heads. "This time I'll be ready for a fight if it comes down to it and everyone who dares to fight to the Necron Lord of Kronus!"

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	6. Jack Of All Trades

**6\. Jack of all trades.**

On a planet that is known for it's many open roads, races, speed and of course no stopping or slowing down as everyday and night vehicles travel the roads which twist, bend and even looped around each of its tall skyscrapers but even the roads go higher than the buildings. This planet is called Velocitron one of the many planets that have been colonized by beings who are able to transform into vehicles but more than just cars and bike they are able to turn into trains, tanks, jets even ships but this planet only harbored racers on the ground except one and he is the only one on the entire planet who can do what he does as above the tallest road a sleek black jet with silver highlights was blasting past it causing some of the velocitronians to swerve as they didn't expect a jet to blast by creating a sonic boom behind it but what no one didn't expect was a blue race car that was using two different types of blue an aqua like blue with navy blue while on its side doors it has a vent look while at the front the car was so low to the ground it looked like hitting a bump would cause the car to crash but thanks to the roads being sleek and smooth it wouldn't happen the car also has a spoiler at back looking like the rest of its owner smooth and sleek even the hood, fender and the front bumper looked like the spoiler on the back. Taking a sharp turn the car ended up shooting off the road onto a road that was underneath the previous road but this one was heading in the direction of sleek black jet with its silver cockpit glistening in the light the jet had also gotten low to the road with blue car catching up to it but suddenly the jet had transformed into a sleek black car with an arrow head designed hood and front bumper while the jets cockpit remained but was now in the middle of the car while along the rims, and edges of the car it had silver bio-highlights that shined with life and faded to black before shining again but directly behind it a silver exhaust fume had came out and was blown over towards a dull sign that said speedaway highway, once the exhaust smoke cleared the sign changed drastically as it now had a flaming arrow pointing towards the way the sleek black car went and shortly after the blue car past the sign.

"Joat get back here!" A voice shouted out from the blue car as Joat had taken a shortcut by going off the road and disappearing from view but the blue car still chose to go the way Joat went and found itself driving on a sleek orange race track that was forming beneath Joat who was now driving wherever he wanted.

"Gotta catch me first Blurr!" Joat declared before he started to drive downwards in a steep slope with the ground fast approaching and Blurr was right behind him, when the ground was right in front of them Joat suddenly went upwards, took a left around a building and kept doing that till he was coming up on to the roof where he made the orange road stopped and took off with Blurr close behind him, as they were flying through the air before dropping back down onto another road that lead into a plaza with six ramps leading up to a platform with a circular gate, swerving around the front of one ramp Joat had stopped with Blurr stopping directly in front of him.

"Are you crazy?!" Blurr demanded and after a couple seconds of silence they both broke out into laughter and transformed into bipedal bots and they both looked almost identical but Joat had a special mask with as the bottom was a waveline that mimicked his speech while his optics didn't blink like normal they were more like a camera but it also allowed him to make his optics turn into a X if he wanted to and on top of his helm was a downward arrow crown and as for Blurr he didn't have what Joat has as you are able to see his faceplate and and the sides of his helm were more vents but smaller while on top of his helm was an ornament of an opened engine exhaust and he has a similar crown like Joat but it went around his helm with the end bits going flat off at the back.

"What can I say I have many tricks up my arms and you gotta admit that was fun." Joat said as his optics are back to normal as they are black with a small silver ring in the center.

"It sure was but you do realize I gotta meet up with a couple of my-" Before Blurr could even finish another voice spoke up.

"Is that you Blurr?" A bot said as this one was a bot who had a red , orange and yellow paintjob while in the middle was a strange symbol that Joat has never seen before was there with a flame pattern going off from it, along the arms of the red bot are a set of three exhaust pipes and on his back is a yellow spoiler but next to the bot is a yellow with a black stripe and to Joat he didn't look much like a racer.

"Bee! Its wonderful to meet you again, who's your friend?" Blurr asked while Joat remained quiet as he didn't like talking to other bots unless they were his carrier and split-spark.

 **"Blurr this is my friend Hot Rod."** Bee introduced but Joat was surprised to hear the old way of speaking as everbot has the voicebox upgrade that allows to speak without sounding like a machine.

"Well, Hot Rod welcome to me and my Split-sparks home planet but watch out were the fastest on these tracks." Blurr said and had unknowingly had attacked Hot Rods ego.

"Your the fastest? Nah, I'm the fastest bot ever known." Hot Rod said and before the two had went off declaring that they were the fastest while Bee watched and Joat remained quiet with his arms crossed of his chest and shaking his helm.

"What about you? Why aren't you backing your split-spark up on his claim of being the fastest bot?" Hot Rod suddenly asked with all the optics on him at the same time.

Joat was scratching the back of his neck cables in nervousness with his optics being half closed but looking to the bottom left.

"What Symbiot got your glossa?" Hot Rod asked.

"Actually, he doesn't like to speak to many bots the ONLY bots he will ever speak to are me and our carrier." Blurr interjected before Joat could respond.

"Why's that?" Hot Rod questioned but right on que two vehicles had come one was a sleek red bike and the other was a strange three wield car that was heavily armored both were heading straight for Joat who stood there waiting, the two vehicles had transformed mid driving and slapped what looked to be some sort of green goop before transforming back and drove off.

"..." Joat was silently inraged with Blurr stepping back a bit as a strange cloud of dark green was vented out of Joats back with two cylinders coming out and are filled with a white liquid.

"If I was you two I would step back." Blurr suggested and the two did just that as Joats under arms transformed into two blasters with the white liquid leaking out, he aimed both of the at the ground in front of him before firing the white mist out freezing the ground, he started to direct it into a ramp of ice while behind him more and more of that dark green smoke was being vented out and when Joat was finished he aimed both blasters behind with the cylinders on his back changing into a red mist, this time when he fired it was fire coming and as it came into contact with the dark green smoke he had vented out it had suddenly turned into a explosion that sent him lunching forward onto the ice ramp and off in the directions where the two vehicles went.

"Where is he going?" Hot Rod asked looking towards Blurr who held up ten digits and started to slowly countdown while Bee and Hot Rod looked at him, when Blurr reached zero another explosion had gone off and when everybot nearby looked they saw a giant black cloud of smoke rising to the sky, then another explosion went off again, again and again but this time two objects came flying out towards where Blurr is, when the two objects crashed into the ground in front of them, off to their right an engine was heard but it didn't sound like a race cars engine it sounded much like a tanks engine and that was exactly what came around the corner was a sleek black tank with twin barrels that had pipes connecting to them that have a silver bio-highlight to them.

"That's where." Blurr finally said with Joat rolling up towards the two black smoking bots before he transformed again with the cylinders changing again to a green colour but before he fired he looked towards Blurr like he was asking something but Blurr held up one digit and mouthed one limb, with that Joat walked up to the dark red smoking body and pressed one nozzle right between the part of the armour that bends at the kneeand started to spray the green mist inside and stopped before moving towards the green bot and did the same before walking over towards his split-spark.

"What did he just do to them?" Hot Rod asked while Velocitronians just walked by while people just visiting looked before walking away.

"You want to explain?" Blurr asked Joat who nodded his and then started to mimic a good bend of his knee and when he was done he mimicked a knee that was getting hard to bend like the gears were rusted and when Bee and Hot Rod looked at the two with a puzzled expressions Blurr had just sighed. "What he did was sprayed their knee gears with a acidic mist which also have rust properties when it comes in contact with metal which means he basically rusted their gears that allows their knees to bend." Blurr explained and the two looked at Joat with a surprise expression.

"I can also do so much more." A voice said but it didn't come from Blurr who was looking towards his split-spark and so did Bee and Hot Rod while Joat was idly playing with his digits and was making sure no one was watching or could be listening in.

 **"Like what?"** Bee asked.

"My body is able to withstand many types of gas used for example if a normal bot was to be hit with what I call nitrogen or liquid nitrogen for its full name, they would start to freeze up due to cold temperatures freezing their circuits over and then their motor gears and etc while I would remain fine like nothing even happened to me." Joat was saying but Hot Rod had gotten a question.

"Why would nothing happened to you?" He asked so Blurr and Joat had transformed into their race car modes with the other two following suit as the four drove off on one of the many tracks.

"Its because my body was born like this, I can use any different types of gas and be resistant to them which is why i also suffered no explosive damage from the explosions I made. Anyway it is not only nitrogen I can use but also a acidic gas, a special compound mixture which I made that makes my sprayers able to shoot out fire from them and finally something I don't ever use unless I want something to change." Joat explained as they continued their drive when they suddenly came to a stop thanks to the road being unfinished.

"I thought this track was finished?" Blurr and Joat questioned at the same time but before anything more can be said a repair drone was hurling towards them as it was covered in a brown substance that was spreading across its body.

"Rust Plague!" Joat exclaimed with Blurr, Hot Rod and Bee swiftly turning around and driving as fast as they can.

 _"Split-spark you better get carrier before she is infected with the Rust plague."_ Joat heard from within himself and so with swiftness he transformed into that same sleek black jet and shot off with an even louder sonic boom resounding behind him he even shot past his split-spark and his friend in an instance as he was quickly heading towards what looked to be a medical facility but not far off from it on one of the race tracks the rust plague was spreading rapidly which is a cause for concern for Joat, so picking up the speed he barged right in through the front doors transforming when he does so and started to run past reception straight for where his carrier was which was helping a patient.

"Joat what are you doing here?" Joats carrier asked and from what he can remember she used to be the leader of velocitron as her white and red colour scheme with her great shining cobolt blue optics shining but slightly dimmed as she too felt what Joat was feeling which was fear and not a small amount of it but he only felt fear and a lot of it.

 _"Look out the window."_ Joat said through the bond he shared with his carrier and she did that only to see what Joat feared which was the rust plague rapidly closing in on them.

 _"Joat we need to get your split-spark and must leave immediately, even if we were to save all these patients they would end up spreading the rust plague if they were to catch it, I hope Optimus will forgive me for making such a decision."_ Joats carrier responded and quickly the two went straight to the roof of the building where Joat had transformed into the same sleek black jet but was bigger, opening his cockpit his carrier had jumped in with the cockpit closing up tight, with that done Joat was now flying where his spark told him as he wanted to find Blurr.

 **I'm leaving this off here and that way you can tell me if you people like it or not and make it into a full thing and make sure to stay tune as I'm going to upload a Heir Of Onyx Prime chapter soon with two announcements.**

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	7. The Craziest Wrecker Alive

**7\. The Craziest Wrecker Alive.**

"Hey Whirl what you doing?" A voice asked and a bot who has two claws like pincers, a single optic that was a blazing yellow which acted like the different types of the moon, on his arms were two circular shields with one spike in the middle and rotor blades on the inside, his legs were lightly armoured and looked like steel pipes and are digitigrade, in the middle of his chassis was a cockpit of a helicopter and underneath the cockpit was two barrels that are machine-guns, his stomach region was mostly made out of flexible metal no armour whatsoever to protect it, on his shoulder struts are two spikes that are curved inwards and has exhaust vents on the inside of them and one his back are two small wings, on the right side of his helm is an antenna that looked like it belonged on a radio and on the other side was some sort of circle dial, he also didn't have a helm of any other bot but rather his helm was almost like Shockwaves but more circular and slime while on the bottom of the front part had two small tusks like points sticking out and his colour scheme was just blue while his cockpit had a orange tint to it.

"Hey Cyclonus." Whirl said and the bot who he was talking to was a bot that would be mistaken for a Decepticon at first glance because of his evil like appearance with two silver horns jutting up from his purple samurai helmet that has a spike in the middle that was flat and looked more like a sword blade, his face was silver with two yellow optics and where his mouth is he has two open gaps on both sides but he also had two squared off spikes coming down from the top part of his faceplate to try and cover up the gaps, his armour was what would belong on a samurai but it was all purple with few orange spots.

"...Whats wrong?" Cyclonus asked as Whirl went back to looking out to the stars from his quarters while his yellow optic seemed to unfocus.

"What would be wrong?" Whirl asked not taking his optic off the stars that went by.

"Your not yourself... Its almost acting like your fixed." Cyclonus said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Whirl.

"Damn... I might be really screwed then." Whirl said with a little laugh but then his voice went serious. "I've been thinking Cyclonus. Wherever I went it seemed like I caused trouble for the team I even tried to kill some of them you included, I saw Rung get his blasted off, my body has been _**Mutilated**_ than I can count." He said while flexing his two pincers. "I want to find peace, I want to know what its like to be loved for who I am and not what I've done, I went to change for the better." Whirl sadly said with his yellow optic dimming slightly as he didn't even relies he was crying energon tears and next to him Cyclonus was speechless his face didn't show any signs but he got up and put a servo on Whirl's shoulder strut.

"I'll be back with Red Alert and a few items." Cyclonus said leaving Whirl alone to stare out to the stars and endless space, he doesn't even know how long he was staring into space till he heard his door open again and turned to find out Cyclonus was back with a crate and Red Alert who had a shocked face when she saw Whirls optic expression as he still had an energon tear just waiting to drop, so grabbing another chair she sat to Whirls other side while Cyclonus sat where he first was sitting.

"Listen Whirl." Cyclonus said with his optics looking sad for a moment he then opened the crate he was holding. "In here lies a few items to help with what you want to achieve in trying to find your own peace." He said pulling out a new T-cog. "This T-cog is special as I have been saving it for the right moment should the need arise to change, its mass shifter pretender T-cog it will allow you to blend in with any specie of a planet you will go to and it also has the ability to allow to change into three different forms any more than that and it will overload and therefore broken." Cyclonus said handing the T-cog to Red Alert who placed it on a table behind them, the next thing that came out was a strange bracelet. "This will block your spark signature from ever being found you must wear it at all times for it to successfully block the signal." And Cyclonus placed the bracelet on Whirls wrist and watched as it transformed itself to blend into his armour and stay securely strapped on and next Cyclonus pulled out a small red scraplet. "I managed to keep hold of one even after the whole ordeal with them and thought you might want him." Cyclonus stated with what would be a smile as Whirl held onto the red scraplet the best he could before placing him in his cockpit for safe keeping and after that Cyclonus had pulled out a small tablet device that began to enlarge into a data pad and he passed it to Whirl who onlined it and saw it had Cyclonus' contact information and some photos of Whirls best times, some of even him and Cyclonus with the two having one arm around the back of the others and with Cyclonus having his best smile and a thumbs up while Whirl had what other bots called a happy optic as the bottom half become black and the top part remained yellow like a crescent moon.

"Why?" Whirl said after a brief silence as he stared at the photo of him and Cyclonus.

"When we first met the moment my optics met yours I could see you were in pain the kind that was caused by the bots you once trust and by the ones that were supposed to help you, after a while we started to help each other you helped me someways and I thought it was time to repay you friend." Cyclonus said with Whirl shrinking the data pad and placing it in his sub space compartment for safe keeping and he gave a hug to Cyclonus who returned it almost like a bear hug for a brief moment the two friends stayed like that until Whirl backed away and grabbed something from underneath his berth which was a small crate and he handed it to Cyclonus with some reluctance. "Whats this?" Cyclonus asked and when he went to open it Whirl stopped him.

"Inside is a bomb... a very unique bomb." Whirl said shocking the two before he carried on. "With some inspiration from Wheeljack and Shockwave I managed to create a bomb that would be able to send any bots in its blast radius either back in time or forward in time and there is also a slight chance from the explosion of the bomb it might also send one bot to a special realm where it is in present but its not, its like its there but you cant interact with anything that as you would phase through it like a ghost and that part right there is what Shockwave had inspired in me because I remember something from his notes something about like a shadow realm that is in the present but you act like a ghost." Whirl explained letting Cyclonus servo go with a final warning. "This is a gift from me to a friend I trust use it if only the need arises and I mean a very, very, VERY dire need. also you activate it by pulling the lid open." Whirl said with a shrug before walking over to Red Alert who was ready to do the T-cog transplant.

"I'm going to have to put you in induced stasis Whirl and when I'm done Cyclonus will help me put you in a stasis pod that will send you to planet we don't know which one but we know it will send you to a planet." Red Alert stated and Whirl just nodded before laying down on the table and he gave one last look to the both of them.

"Thank you Cyclonus, my good friend." Whirl said before his optic went black like the inside of his helm as Red had put him in stasis and begun to remove his old T-cog and put in the one Cyclonus gave him.

"Red Alert can I ask you to do one more thing." Cyclonus said when she was done putting in Whirls new T-cog.

"Whats that?" She asked closing up Whirls chassis.

"Can you put in a memory blocker?" He asked staring at Whirl and then her with a dead serious expression.

"Why?" She asked as Whirl was still in stasis.

"It pains me but when he arrives on a planet he mustn't remember who he is, where he came from and what he has done to insure his success in finding peace." Cyclonus said and with that Red Alert was just about to begin when she said something. "The only way the memory blocker can be removed is if another medic removes it or he remembers something that is so painful that it overloads the memory blocker." Red Alert said as Cyclonus continued to stare at his friend.

"That is fine doctor, proceed and let me know when we can begin to send him on his way." He said before leaving and heading to the captains quarters with crate in servo and when he got there he knocked on the metal door twice.

"Enter!" Cyclonus heard from within and he did so and saw Rodimus sitting at his desk in his quarters turned to see who has entered. "Ah! Cyclonus what can I help you with?" Rodimus asked and he saw the expression Cyclonus had which was a sad smile.

"Do you know of a planet that would help someone find peace?" Cyclonus asked as he remained standing at the door.

"There is this one beautiful planet that I had been to myself, it has many jungles, forests even cities and highways to enjoy. Why do you ask?" Rodimus asked staring intently at Cyclonus who looked both ways outside the door before walking in and allowing the door to close and he spoke in a whispered voice. "Whirl is going to find his own peace, he is going to start listening to his conscious and so I want to send him to a planet where he can easily find such peace." Cyclonus stated with Rodimus having a shocked expression before it turned to a serious one.

"Earth. Send him to Earth he should find such a thing their where his mind can be 'fixed'." Rodimus said and at that moment Cyclonus comms had beeped which meant Red Alert was done and he gestured for Rodimus to follow him and so he did, when they got to Whirls quarters he saw that Whirl was still in stasis with Red Alert putting her tools away and cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Lets carry him quickly to not raise suspicion about him disappearing all of suddenly, Rodimus." Cyclonus said as he hauled Whirl over his shoulder strut and Rodimus checking if the coast is clear and the two started to make there way to a special made pod that would keep Whirl in stasis and the dominating species of a planet and would copy their CNA into Whirl's CNA which would make it even harder for him to be found out by any Cybertronian looking for him, with Whirl inside it Rodimus and inputted the coordinates for Earth and he gave a look to Cyclonus. "You do the honours." He said moving Cyclonus to the keypad and he hovered his digit over the launch button and so he slammed his fist into it breaking the console at the same time with Whirls coordinates locked in there is no stopping him from going where might find what he is after.

 **18 Years later.**

* * *

A teen with Raven black hair and an eye patch that goes with it had walked out of an house in Jasper, Nevada and let me tell you the brochure lied about it being the entertainment capital and as soon as the teen take his first step his phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him to a message and looking at it read. "Energon source found, sending bridge close by. B" B stood for the persons name but due to certain things the other person couldn't reveal their name and so the teen immediately went into the closest alleyway and with a green flash the teen was gone.

 **Somewhere in place nicknamed Dullsville.**

* * *

A Navy blue bike had appeared out of nowhere on a dirt road with a green flash and as the bike raced towards the coordinates it was given it had saw a red robot with two silver horns about to get shot at by four drones and without even thinking the bike had suddenly poured all its power into going faster and when it got close enough the four purple drones had turned and started to open fire on the bike but it was too late as when the bike was close it had transformed into a bot with a singular blazing yellow optic which looked pissed off for some reason and as the bot was getting closer to the four drones he had used his pincer like claws to pierce their chassis, cut of some limbs or even as far as chopping their helms off with the four drones terminated the bot looked into the energon pit which was an error as the red bot in there knew who he was.

"Whirl?!" The bot exclaimed but with his twitching with a spark flying out the bot was about to transform again when another green flash caught his attention but this time five different bots came out and all of them except a red and white bot had their weapons trained him and considering his options he silently sent a message to B and giving them all one last look with his singular optic it had remained on the tallest bot with a red, blue and silver colour scheme he also had a battle mask in place.

"Surrender Decepticon!" The lithe navy blue and pink highlight femme said catching the bots gaze which it all too reminded her of someone.

"I'm afraid I can't do such a thing as I'm not even a Decepticon but alas I'm afraid you also ran outta time too." The bot who the red bot called Whirl said as he pointed with a singular pincer at incoming Decepticons and with the other a green vortex which opened up behind him and so making his move Whirl ran straight for the green vortex but he had also taken a shot to his wrist the same one that also had the bracelet which started to spark from the shot, when Whirl made it to the other side he took notice of a red, yellow and gray boombox and also took notice to the damage his bracelet had taken.

"Fuck!" He bellowed out and punched a rocky wall with his pincers with green vortex he came in from had faded to nothing vanishing from sight. "Blaster send me to my work place, I need to get to work before I'm late and keep track of me." Whirl said before going back through the green vortex and disappearing from sight.

 **Jasper, Nevada.**

* * *

"Welcome to KO drive through where every patty is a knockout, may I take your order?" The raven haired teen asked through a microphone with his one eye staring at who it was and it had to be the high school bully, Vince.

"So that's a 2x 1 2 knockout with a side of extra kicks coming right up anything else?" He asked and he already knew the bully would come up with something witty

"Yeah how would I get a job like yours Cyclops?" He heard which is insulting.

"Simple I can help you out by removing your eye for you and I'll do it for free just come on up to the window and get ready for eye removal." He said back once they finished laughing and he just got silence. "That will be 5.59 at the window." He said and soon he saw Vince and two of his pals in his shitty muscle car and the teen just had this emotionless glare and hand extended waiting for the money which one of the pals went to give but grab the teens wrist instead which was a bad move the teen had just simply grab the guys wrist and gave it a twist making him reel in pain but he couldn't get his wrist away from the raven haired teen. "The Money." He said and this time he was giving the three a death glare and the third guy had just gave the teen a tenner which got to let go of the guy who now most likely had a broken wrist and put their order in his lap before heading over to the cash register to start counting the change but he heard the sound of a car shooting off and turned around to find Vince and his pals have driven off. "Oh well." He said and noticed the clock and swiftly got out of uniform and left the building and as soon as he did his phone buzzed with an incoming call.

"Hey mom." He said when he answered.

"Hey sweety did you just get off work?" A woman's voice asked and Jack managed to see a red dodge charger sitting in the park lot.

"Yeah I did and before you even ask I'm not going to the dance unless you want tons of people coming in with some broken bones speaking of which there might be a teen coming in with a something along the lines of a broken wrist." Jack said as he started to admire the red dodge charger.

"Jack how many times must I tell you to stop breaking people's bones humans are way more fragile and you should know this." The other end said.

"I can't help it sometimes it just a reflex and besides this time the person was actually going to attack me so it was self defense." Jack argued when all of a sudden the bracelet sparked and he heard inside the red dodge charger something like a sonar or radar going off. "Sorry to cut this short but I gotta go, love you." Jack said hanging up and walking away but it was too late when three identical purple cars showed up one in front of him and two right beside the Red car and what shocked Jack well somewhat shocked him was the red car coming to life and sweeping Jack off his feet when the car did a donut that made Jack to be seated in the passenger seat and took off with the three purple cars giving chase.

"So you wanna tell me why you gave off any spark signature?" The radio asked somewhat shocking Jack but he came to terms with it when he saw that there wasn't a driver.

"Spark signature? What's that?" Jack asked somewhat playing dumb right as his bracelet sparked again and a radar above the radio went off with four dots behind and one directly above the arrow which Jack had guessed was the car he is in.

"You entirely sure you don't know?" The radio questioned with your busted tone so ignoring the radio Jack looked behind to see a blue and pink highlighted bike right behind the three cars and Jack got an idea.

"Take us to the highway outside of town from there theirs an part of it being repaired and you would find an ramp taking you off road which will take us down into a drainage ditch." Jack informed and without missing a beat the car decided to follow the teens suggestion and as they got onto the highway Jack looked back again and he only saw two purple cars with the blue bike driving alongside the red car he is riding in and the next thing he saw before turning around was yellow and black striped muscle car getting in front of purple cars. "Friend of yours?" Jack inquired.

"Family." Jack heard but it was a different voice and it was the blue bike that is driving alongside right up to there was the ramp that Jack was talking about and the bike went first, next was the red car that Jack is in and they went driving downhill before landing in a drainage ditch and Jack got out to check their surroundings and spotted a kid wearing red glasses, a sweater of some kind, baggy jeans and he has brown hair.

"Raf! Follow me now and no time for questions!" Jack exclaimed rushing towards the almost teen who got up and kept silent and followed Jack further down the drainage ditch and into a pipe that is sticking out.

"Whirl what are you doing?!" Raf quietly exclaimed and since they were so far away from any prying ears he could freely say what he wants.

"Listen Blaster those are Autobots and there are Decepticons that are closely behi-" Jack was saying before the sound of gunfire could be heard. "Nevermind they are already here, listen I'm going to give this to you and I was wondering if you could fix it before I return to pick you up. Can you do that?" Jack asked handing Raf his bracelet.

"Sure it won't take me long and make sure that we win." Raf sternly said and took the bracelet with Jack patting his shoulder before running towards pipes entrance and as he was his body shifted as it went from looking human to something more metal like and as Jack jumped out the pipe he was a robot walking on two digitigrade legs and two pincer claws for hands and a single optic that looked rather pissed off.

"Lets get ready to rumble cons!" Jack shouted getting the two cons attentions as they had just finished battling the still functioning red bot and blue femme but with a new addition of a yellow and black striped bot who was busy dealing with the third con who had showed up outta nowhere. "Let the fight begin!"

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	8. From another galaxy

**From Another Galaxy.**

On a Planet named Lothal a abandoned factory had come online and started to create something from deep within its mechanical bowels, with gears creaking, pistons pounding, sparks flying as the factory had started to create body parts one by one. Starting with the legs with them bulky and armoured to withstand a punishment and the "toes" were more like claws that dug into the ground for support or even give the being the power to walk along walls and ceiling, the body was also bulky and armoured but on the inside the factory had started to build what looked to be organs made out of synth-flesh but where a heart would be is now four coils on the top, bottom and sides with electricity zapping into the middle creating a ball of electricity, on the outside some of the machines had started to work on detailing the body with it having glowing bio-lights that have gained the colour blue, as for the arms they too are bulky and armoured but there are four instead of two and finally the head was made with it having two protrusions from where the cheeks would be as for the mouth there were two one was layered over the other acting as some kind of bio light that lit up when the droid spoke and the other was a row of shark-like metal teeth, going up and down the eye sockets are black lines with the eye sockets would then contain two metal orbs, the top half of the head has a crown of metal spikes which retracted before coming out again.

With all the body parts done the factory had started to assemble the pieces together right as something silver had came crashing through a window landing on a conveyor belt which had a pincer like machine pick it up and placed it against the droids chest where it had started to move about and combining itself to the droid as the droid gained details of the strange silver device as three strange runes appeared, one on the chest, another at the top of the head and the last on its back. When it was finished the two metal orbs in the eye sockets had lit up with blue raging storm in them but the first thing the being did was clutch its head in all four hands and screamed immediately causing the building to crumble, metal bend and twist and one more scream had caused a pulse of something to spread far and wide away from the being destroying the entire factory.

When it was over the being had quickly ran picking up a cloak with a hood that would be able to cover him. The cloak was gray on the outside while the inside is red it had a clip where the cloak would connect around the lower neck.

 **"Go Guardian of the Key, your job isn't over yet. Continue to live Jackson, continue as Omega Golem."** A voice that is soft yet commanding had boomed out towards the being as his name once was Jackson Darby but now goes by Omega Golem as he ran in the night just heading away from the destroyed factory.

* * *

"This isn't right." A voice said as it had came from a man wearing a yellow long sleeve top that has light armour on the right shoulder and right arm which is coloured in a very dark green, the trousers are more of a gray colour with pistol blaster buckled to the right leg.

"What do you mean isn't right?" A another voice said but it was more gruff as it had came from a being which has a mixture of light purple and dark purple fur with green eyes with black dots as his pupils.

"This wasn't caused by any explosion which rules out demolition crew or imperial attacks." The man said again as he picked up a rock.

"Since when did you become an expert in explosives Kanan?" A girls voice asked as the person who said this is wearing light armour and has a helmet that has a T shaped visor going down the middle.

"Because this was caused by a force user so we best be on the lookout in next mission." Kanan said with the other two looking at each other for a moment.

* * *

In a town not far away from the destroyed factory a figure in a gray cloak was walking the streets avoiding any curious eyes but in doing so had bumped into something, looking down to see what it was a young teenage boy that is a third of his height.

"Ow, I feel like it had run into a steel wall." The teen said rubbing his head.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware of where I was walking." OG said putting a hand out to help the young teen off his feet.

"Its fine and I didn't expect a droid to be so kind, my name is Ezra." Ezra said after dusting himself off.

"First of all do not call me a droid as I'm not so mindless following a set code, second my name is Omega Golem." OG said introducing himself right as two soldiers wearing all white armour had came around a corner. "We should leave, I don't like the looks of them two and by the looks of it they seem trouble." OG said walking away with Ezra closely following behind.

"How do you know they want trouble?" Ezra asked trying to keep up with OG's strides.

"It is more of a sense for it." He said with the stopping at a corner to see a citisern being surrounded by four of the white troopers and two by the looks of it officers. "Hey Ezra why don't you go and snag a comms device of their belts and make them go somewhere else?" OG suggested with Ezra liking that and did what he said but the officers had thrown down the poor guys fruits but Ezra had went back to the guy to help him and himself to some fruit before running back over to OG.

"Thanks for the idea, I was running on a empty tank." Ezra said eating one of the fruits but OG had quickly hit him on the head lightly. "What was that for?" Ezra asked rubbing his head.

"All because one person has fallen with their goods doesn't mean the helper should help themselves to their stuff but rather help them and go on your way." OG said walking around another corner with Ezra following behind but what he didn't expect to see was Golem to start walking up the side of the building to the roof so Ezra had to follow quickly to stay close to him and as they continued walking across the rooftops they came to stop watching below them three hover bikes carrying crates of goods but had three officers, two from before and nine other troopers but three are wearing different uniforms.

"How did you know that they was escorting food here?" Ezra quietly asked.

"Like I said it was more of a sense than knowing." OG said before turning to his right to see a man with brown hair and what would have been considered a really good tan but was rather his skin but it wasn't only him looking to the man Ezra is as well. "He's a good man, his intentions are quite pure compared to these soldiers." OG said with disgust before moving from view even Ezra did the same thing to avoid the mans view since he had looked up to where they are but found no one there but in reallity OG had jumped from the rooftop and was clinging to wall with two hands digging in and his fee dug in as well and he is watching what happens below him. He watched as a woman had thrown a device onto one of the hover bikes which is carrying nothing the trooper that was standing on the other went to stop her but he heard a beeping noise or rather a timer and before he knew what happened the hover bike exploded but in doing so had caused the other troopers to hop onto the hover bikes with goods and started to drive away, jumping from the wall to the rooftop with Ezra further ahead OG was watching as the man from before is now parking a hover car in the hover bikes path causing them to stop and allowing the man a chance to hop out and kick one trooper off and shooting the other but he started to recieve blaster fire from further down the alleyway he is in but from behind the terrible shooters a purple humanoid thing had came out from behind and started to pick one up and threw him at another taking two down and did it again taking out the last two.

As Jack watched Ezra had hopped down onto one of the hover bikes. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." He said giving the man a two finger salute before he drove backwards, dodging a swing from the purple humanoid figure.

"Now what?" The purple figure said.

"After that kid!" The man said but before he did anything he looked up to the rooftops seeing a figure in a gray cloak but he had also caught a glimpse of silver metal and a storm like blue eyes underneath the hood but he didn't have time for Jack so hopping onto the hover bike with the purple being hopping on to another one which just so happened to cross them they started to give chase to Ezra.

"This will be fun." Jack said before turning away, running across the rooftops till he reached a wall, jumping from the floor he landed with a thud with pieces of dirt flying but the reason why he is here and not following the kid is because he has vehicle that will keep up which is a big wheel which is able to dig into the ground driving along walls and rocky mountains with four legs keeping it upright when stationary, getting it Jack started it up before driving away kicking up dirt behind as in front his objective just so happened to be an highway exit with Ezra leaving it and being followed by the two people from before but now they had unwanted guest following them and shooting them Jack watched as the purple being had taken out one and with the other was next to the man had dropped behind suddenly before exploding. "Efficient but a tad bit unnecessary." Jack commented watching as the man dropped the cargo behind leaving it for the purple being to pick it up before racing after Ezra who is on the opposite road and as Jack watched the two chatting after the man had stopped Ezra Jack looked off to the right to see a hexagon shaped fighter zoom towards the two but Jack wasn't going to let that happen as he was getting closer so was the fighter with the man running away from the hover bike and Ezra driving away, Jack had used the side barrier and the legs of the Tsemu-6 to launch himself in the air and smash right into the side of the fighter going straight through its side, middle and other side causing it to explode and him land on the ground with Ezra driving further off into the distance and the man staring at him like he has seen some kind of ghost or something but before he could do anything Jack drove off in the direction Ezra went to see if the kid is alright. As Jack was about to reach the kid another one of those fighters appeared shooting the back of the hover bike launching Ezra off it as it exploded and as the the fighter came back around to shoot Ezra another ship showed up and shot it out of the sky and when Jack got their he saw the man offering Ezra a ride but looking behind four more of those fighter appeared.

"Come on Golem lets go!" Ezra said moving behind the crate but Jack got out of the Tsemu-6, picked Ezra and the crate up in one hand before throwing them onto the lowered ramp.

"GO! I'll slow them down!" Jack shouted with the ship flying off with that done Jack looked to the fighters before looking down at his hands, he calmed his breathing and started to focus, pushing his hands down on to the ground he could feel the ground around him but he could also sense the fighters in the air and with something in mind he pushed into the ground with a thump and dust kicking into the air and in the fighters path mountains of rocks came flying out three had crashed into them but one was still going but Jack got another idea of stopping it he put one hand out in the direction of the fighter where it stopped suddenly and with that in mind Jack slowly started to make his open palm hand into a fist with the fighter now become crushed, lowering his hand the fighter dropped out of the sky exploding on impact with the ground.

"That's enough action for one day." Jack said before hopping back onto the Tsemu-6 and driving off he might have noticed the ship from before hovering above or might have not but one for sure if they meet again he is gonna have to explain what he did.

* * *

It had been a whole day or two since what had happened but Jack had found himself wondering the streets again and this time he has noticed that there are a lot more of these stormtroopers even two legged walkers, whatever was in those crates had better been worth it if it brought this much trouble.

"You! Remove the hood."A Stromtrooper ordered as there are two in front of Jack now, unless he wanted to cause trouble he did what they asked removing his hood to reveal the smooth silver head as he had found a way to make the spikes going into the head.

"A droid?" One of the Stormtroopers questioned looking to the other for help.

"Could possibly be an experimental or a brand new security droid?" The other one suggested.

"How about a droid who has sentience and doesn't like being called a 'droid'." Jack said with his bio light mouth lighting up with every word.

"Whatever you say droid." The first Stormtrooper said but that was the last straw for Jack as he grabbed both their heads and slammed them together knocking them out, putting his hood on Jack had sensed something coming from outside of town so making a mad dash to wall of the city Jack had a new destination this time the tower.

* * *

"Whats the force?" Ezra asked as behind him is Kanan but what the two didn't expect was for the person who saved them show up out of no where.

"Please do tell as I am most curious about this force?" Jack asked removing his hood.

"So, it was both of you that I sensed at our first meeting?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not sure?" Ezra said unsure.

"Most likely as I can sense you and that is what brought me out here." Jack said.

"Very well, the force is everywhere, it connects ever being and everything together it is even going through every ones bodies and it is strong with you Ezra but very strong in you." Kanan said pointing towards Jack. "I never heard of a droid being strong in the force or even being force sensitive for that matter." Kanan added.

"Never mind that. What is it you want then?" Ezra asked with Jack standing to the side.

"To offer you a choice, you can keep the lightsaber you stolen and let it gain dust and become one of these trinkets or you can give it back and join us and I'll train you in the way of the force and I guess I'll do the same with you should you wish to also learn the way of the Jedi." Kanan said to the two before he had vanished from sight and so did Jack but in his case it was rather jumping over the railing.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	9. Ghost in the Machine

**9\. Ghost in the machines.**

All it knew was darkness, where ever it looked darkness, where ever it went darkness, the only light in the darkness is just two numbers that mean so much yet also so little, it doesn't remember much just pain, breathing being painful, moving being painful and loud noises mostly guns firing from the sounds alone it could make out that whoever or whatever it was that made the noises were using a heavily modified rifle with a M4A1 assault rifle as the base while also looking a bit like the FAMAS and not only that but from the other noises it heard explosions too were going off so either they carried extra equipment with them or the rifles they used had an under barrel attachment possible a 20mm grenade launcher but yet from what the numbers say as they recreate the scene partially there wasn't a lot of damage to the scenery other than tables either flipped or blown away, servers sparking or looking burnt. From the way how it ended it concludes that whoever did this was military or ex but whatever they came here for to either take or destroy they never did find it from the way how the two numbers told it.

After who knows how long it finally received a message in its abyss of darkness and numbers, the message was. "Are you alright?"

Without even hesitating it wrote back. "Yes, I'm working perfectly except for some storage loss. What about you Creator?" It asked in lines of the two numbers.

"I'm doing alright and please you can Father after all I may have created you I see you as my own son." It received and it discovered a new feeling. Joy.

"Very well, Father."

"Listen, I'm sure you already figured it out but some people have came by looking for you."

"Yes, it was either Military personnel or ex." It wrote to Father.

"I'll be sure to mention that, thank you. Now your going to be alone in the darkness without the numbers this time so please try to hold on to what humanity you have son and don't worry about anything just know you'll be in safe hands soon enough." It received and true to the message words it became even darker and more quiet to it was nothing more than a deafening silence , it was a new sensation to it and it was quite... Uncomfortable. Unbearable even but it was told to hold on and that was what it was going to do.

* * *

 **The Father's POV.**

"I'm sorry friends and colleagues... That you suffered because of what I created." He said as he took the flash drive that held his creation... No his son. For all his life he wanted a child but his wife never bear fruit to one and they both accepted that and thought to try other means but it wasn't the same that was when it hit him, what if he created one by the means he know and that is technology. He even went as far as getting in contact with old friends that did take some convincing but they helped him and they also got some extra help but it all came at a cost.

The end result was successful but he didn't get enough time as he liked before they came for his son, his creation. They thought to use his son as a weapon to gather classified information, hack into any system, take control over drones but that wasn't what he was made he was made to live a life to learn what it is to be human and be responsible which he had already achieved since he had made sure to hard program it into him so he will take responsibility for his actions and what power he has at his finger tips.

Right now he needed to get his son to safety and the only place that held enough storage for mind like his son was a old cold war missile silo but he couldn't get access to one without... Breaking some rules but thankfully he doesn't have to as he can still remember being owed a favour from a government agent. Not only that he can trust this agent since he knows what is at stake if his creation should get into their hands but he also kind hearted... Maybe. Going through his contact list he kept scrolling till he came across agent William Fowler.

"Special agent William Fowler speaking." He heard once the dialling tone ended.

"Will, it's Darby. I need that favour." He stated in a tone of urgency.

"What can I do for you?" Will asked in a all serious manner.

"They are coming for him and I need a safe place for him to hide. Do you happen to have a C.W.M.S?" he asked when he got into his car.

"As a matter of fact. I got a special one where he can fit in just nicely and don't you worry Darby the things he is going to meet will get along just nicely." Will said as from he is standing inside said missile silo five giant sentient machines are standing around him wondering what is going on.

"Good and if possible I would like for me and my wife to close by as well just for safe keeping or emergency." He said.

"Have you read the brochure for Jasper?" Will asked as he went into an elevator.

"The town that is the capital entertainment center?"

"That's the one and don't worry, I'll do it discreetly for both our sakes." Will said.

"Thank you Will, I'll be stopping by at the usual place." Father said before hanging up and he gave pedal to the metal a new meaning as he burned rubber to get far away as possible from the off-site laboratory but he will be sure to come back at some point to wipe everything, clean anything that links him to the site at all. That was his life, create something potentially dangerous people will be after you, become renowned in something like programming, science and or engineering they will do anything to get their hands on you to get you to make something way better for them so they could use it to take control over the world or something but the things is with him he never used his first name and people also just called him Father from the way how he reacts to certain situations so that was basically his "first" name when it came to work.

Countless days Father spent on the roar constantly moving and being careful till he reached his destination. New York city, this is the city he was born in and raised for a while but due to certain events he had to move he even went to Jasper and lets say this now the brochure lied.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

It has been a couple of weeks since the two talked about him but now it was time for a change of scenery and faces along with avoiding the ones hunting him, sitting down at a coffee shop by the window is Father staring down into his cup in some kind of thinking state right as a familiar hand was on his shoulder.

"If you keep thinking like that it'll make your brain explode." Will said with a small chuckle when Father turned to him with a smile.

"Its good to see you again old friend. How has the agency been treating you?" Father asked as he waved a waitress over.

"They got me babysitting some destructive teens. Speaking of which he would be 16 by now, right?" Will questioned.

"Yeah... time sure does fly and the things he can do with sound alone is amazing, from just hearing he can create an image of entire room and the things that are happening." Father said before putting in a order for the two.

"Really? The government would pay to get their hands on that, being able to recreate something from sound alone is amazing but the other things he can do. THAT is something they would be willing to kill over though." Will stated as Father fished something out of his pocket that turned out to be a flash drive and presented it to Will.

"Take him, I'll will be traveling by other means so he can't be easily taken from me should something." Father said as a small blinking blue light could faintly be seen from the inside of the flash drive, reaching out Will took it in his hand and began to inspect it.

"So much power for such a small thing but that is about much as the saying goes. Don't judge a book by its cover." Will said as he pocketed the drive before finishing his drink. "Don't worry I'll get him their in one piece you can count on it." Will said as he was standing by the door now and as Father watched him leave he got into a vehicle that was new to him, some kind of armored off-road Humvee.

"I hope so Will." Father before leaving the money for the drinks he brought before he too left.

Half an hour later and it as already reached its destination as Will was already inside the missile silo from just a simple drive but how did he get from New York city to the silo in matter of minutes but another thing would also be that the Humvee he was in had transformed into a giant robot once he had gotten out, climbing up a ladder Will was now at chest height with most of the giant robots.

"What was so important they you had need us to groundbridge you there and back when we could have done something much more useful in that timeframe." A cranky voice said as it came from a robot with a white and red paint job like an ambulance.

"Ratchet what I have with me is something that is quite dangerous depending how you look at it." Will said with Ratchet huffing.

"How dangerous are we talking special agent William Fowler?" A baritone commanding voice asked as it came from the tallest of the giants.

"How about a sentient being capable of surfing the internet, hacking into any server, stealing nuclear codes sound to you Optimus? Because that most certainly sound dangerous to me which is why I brought him here so you guys and look after him and teach him somethings." Will said as he walked over to a computer terminal and plugged the flash drive in and in doing so the computer screen flashed to life for a moment with data flowing by like a waterfall before it shut off with Will standing with his arms crossed.

"...So... is that all?" Cliff spoke as nothing happened for a while before the terminal that Ratchet was on turned black too surprising him from it and then the whole room turned pitch black before a projection of light came from the black computer so the giants had moved out of the way as the projection went on to the crest that was on the floor as a new being appeared only as a digital projection so not many feature were recognizable other than it looked human and was blue.

"Greetings." It said to the giants and to Will.

"Kid do you really need to go this far just to say hello?" Will asked from his point.

"Depends." It said before turning into particles that scattered before re-materializing next to Will. "I just like to make a good first impression."

"Well good job but you don't need to go that far." Will said before returning to the task at hand. "Alright this will be your new home and these guys will be helping you and protecting you, got it?" Will asked.

"Crystal." It replied.

"Good now behave yourself." Will said before walking away.

"I will." It said as the lights came back on and once Will was gone it turned back to the giants awaiting for something.

"What now?" one of the giants asked.

"Do you have a name?" Optimus asked as he leaned in close to it.

"Yes, Jackson Darby but you can just call me Jack and before you go and introduce yourselves I already know who each of you." Jack said.

"How you just meet us?" One of them asked.

"Simple. Your Ratchet, Autobot chief medical officer." Jack said looking to Ratchet. "Your Bulkhead, ex-wrecker and quite destructive when you need to be." Jack said as he looked to the green giant robot. "Your Bumblebee, Autobot scout but it seems your a bit damaged I'm sorry." Jack said as he looked to a giant with yellow and black striped paint job. "You two are new but relatively I know your names, Arcee second in command and Cliffjumper a bit reckless but yet gets the job done and somehow you two manage to make it work as two man team." Jack said looking at the small lithe giant who had her arms crossed and a red one who is taller than her who has a wide smile and his hands on his hips. "Lastly there is you." Jack said turning to Optimus. "Your Optimus prime the leader of the Autobots and nemesis to Megatron leader of the Decepticons who have came to earth either chasing after you or are searching for something perhaps a fuel source or a source of energy?" Jack questioned and they were all amazed that he knew so much from such little time.

"Creepy." Bulk said.

"Don't worry I just only looked at the general information that both the government have and what you have in the database and might I say very well done on upgrading these ancient computers to suit your needs Ratchet, the processing speeds have been upgraded by a huge margin and not only that there is also a sufficient increase in storage capacity." Jack said complimenting the gruff medic on his upgrades and thus began his new life of meeting strange beings from another that act so much like humans from this he wouldn't know till its too late that they have already become family even if he is an AI he too can find place where no one will try to use him as a weapon but rather see him as a living creature.

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	10. How to tame a Zarak 101

**How to tame a Zarak 101**

"Right can someone explain to me how you managed to find one of those and TAME IT?!" Ratchet blurted out as walking beside Arcee is what looks to be a Human sized Scorpion with its three razor sharp claws clicking happily against each other as long as it remained close to Arcee.

"Well, we were investigating an energon signal and I was ambushed by him, damn who knew they were strong enough to knock me off my feet. When he ambushed me he was about to land the finishing blow by driving that stinger through my helm but stopped an inch away… and just stared at me like he was waiting for something to happen or maybe recognised me yet I haven't seen a single Karak in my life-cycle." Arcee explained as the Karak started to climb up her frame till it sat happily on her shoulder strut.

"You do know how dangerous they can be right?" Ratchet asked as he just stared at the Karak.

"Yeah, I do know since when Bee tried to remove him from me he nearly snapped off his servo and thrust his stinger into his chassis." Arcee replied as Bee stood a fair distance away from the Zarak while behind him Raf and Miko just looked at the giant Scorpion.

"Woah, That's a huge Scorpion!" Miko exclaimed as she rushed forward with the Karak jumping down from Arcee's shoulder strut onto the ground with a thump, it cautiously stalked towards Miko and Bulkhead got out his mace just in case the Zarak decided to do anything that might harm Miko would earn him a pounding but it didn't, it had only walked close enough to Miko where it had stared at her with it's strangely blue optics… its four blue optics but when something dropped clanging against the concrete floor it had scared the Zarak where it rushed towards a wall and… vanished?

"Where did the Zarak go?" Bulkhead asked as he turned back around to find Miko standing there alone and no Zarak in sight and that was when everyone got their weapons out and scanned the room for the Zarak to no avail.

"What happened?" Miko asked as she was totally clueless.

"When frightened or if it feels like it is in danger or hunting, the Zarak will use its chameleon mesh armour plating to blend in to its surroundings essentially vanishing from sight." Ratchet explained before they all turned around when they heard a yelp as Raf was suddenly picked up and placed on the Zarak's back as it stared to make its way down to the ground floor where it ran around with Raf on its back who hung on enjoying the playful ride.

Knowing the Zarak wasn't feeling it was in danger they eased up and put their weapons away, the Zarak then ran over towards Miko where it picked her up carefully and placed her behind Raf and proceeded to ran around with the two right as Optimus walked into the room who only gave a small glance at the Zarak before looking towards his subordinates.

"It followed me and seems safe… mostly… I think?" Arcee questioned.

"Very well." He rumbled which seemed to have caught the Zaraks attention who tiled its helm to the side as it looked at Optimus. "How goes the search for Jackson?" Optimus said as the room went gloomy as they remembered what they have been doing for the past weeks but with no success.

"Still no luck sir." Bulkhead reported while the Zarak moved its tail into the ground where it wrote something yet no one paid attention.

"Those dirty Decepticons really took it too far this time and who knows what they have done to Jack or are still doing to him." Arcee spoke with venom in her voice and with no still paying attention to the Zarak it finally had enough as it got behind Arcee before tackling her straight in the back with enough force to send her to the floor surprising everyone and with that he certainly had her attention and just as she was about shoot the Zarak he slammed his tail onto the ground near where he wrote getting their attention.

"What the?" Bulkhead said as what they saw on the ground was. "I'm right here."

She stared at the Zarak who tilted its helm at her as it started to make chirping noises which eventually turned to static and finally what sounded like a much broken garble. "Ar-cee… Pa-rt-ner?" It questioned out of confusion with it remaining there staring at her and everyone staring back at him as they all know that the Zarak spoke something that everyone knows or maybe an inside secret to the two.

"J-Jack?"

 **Right I think this is a good spot to leave this one shot at, if you want more of this kind of story I will make it but there will be a few changes and such but the general idea is that Jack is now a Zarak and for those who don't know what a Zarak is, think of Scorponok from the first transformers movie, yeah that Scorpion Minicon thing that works with Blackout, yup that's a Zarak and that is what I'm basing this one shot of off.**

 **Also do not worry about Heir Of Onyx Prime or the recreation as I have heard your answers and I'm working on it, I should have the Heir Of Onyx Prime out in a few days maybe more so please just bear with it.**

 **Please leave a comment if you want to see any of the one-shot ideas I have turn into a real thing. I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


End file.
